The Chief's Wedding
by Clare C.G
Summary: Squeal to The Dragon Hybrids. The day of Hiccup and Astrid's wedding is fast approaching and there's a lot to get done before the big day. But with six baby hybrid dragons around the village and a ban on overnight stays things are guaranteed not to run as smoothly as Hiccup hopes. Rated T because of suggested situations.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here it is, the squeal to The Dragon Hybrids. This is the first chapter and wish it hadn't taken me nearly two weeks to finish. My time of peace turned out to be busy with other things that I didn't get much time for writing. Because of the summer holidays and a little person to look after don't expect the next chapter before the end of the month, maybe even mid-September.**

 **But please enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

 **The Chief's Wedding**

 **Chapter 1**

Astrid Hofferson collapsed onto the bed next to her fiancé Hiccup Haddock, who pulled her close and started kissing her behind her ear. "That's all you're getting from me until the wedding," Astrid said with a giggle, enjoying the warm breath on her neck and the fact her future husband clearly wasn't done with her yet.

"Oh really," Hiccup breathed. "And what about what you get from me? Because I doubt you can survive a week without getting some of all this." Hiccup gestured down his body and Astrid couldn't help but laugh.

"I'll admit it'll be hard to resist all that raw Vikingness, but I'm sure I can get through a week. We have been apart longer than that," Astrid said. "And it'll make the wedding night so much sweeter if we go without each other for the week."

Hiccup groaned into Astrid's neck at the thought. "I can't wait to officially have you as my wife," he said. "I've made sure our marriage bed is strong enough to withstand all the things I'm gonna do to you."

Astrid giggled again and made a half-hearted attempt to wriggle out of her fiancé's grip. Hiccup let her go, running a hand across her bare waist as he did so. Astrid gave a small gasp at the feeling and shock her head; telling him no in the flirtiest way possible before climbing out of bed. She could feel Hiccup watching her as she grabbed a robe and put it on, making no move himself to get out of bed and get ready for the day. "Come on Chief, get that sexy butt of yours out of my bed," she said turning back round to face the love of her life. "You've got work to do."

Hiccup sighed and climbed out of bed, picking up his clothes from where he'd thrown them the night before. As he changed back into them, he watched Astrid wash from the bowl of water at a nearby table, the robe falling off one shoulder. "Are we really going to do this every morning?" Astrid asked not looking round. She couldn't hide the smile from her face though, there was something about feeling Hiccup's eyes on her that she could never get sick of.

"For the rest of my life," Hiccup replied. "Because I'm never gonna stop wondering how I managed to get a goddess as my wife."

Astrid looked over her shoulder at Hiccup, giving him a flirtatious look. "You'd do anything for your goddess wouldn't you?" she asked.

"Anything you ask of me," Hiccup replied throwing his tunic back onto the bed.

"Then get that shirt on and get downstairs. You can make me breakfast."

Hiccup shock his head and smiled as he picked up his tunic and put it over his head. He then walked over to where Astrid was getting dressed. He put one arm round her waist and pulled her closer to him. "As you wish Milady," he whispered in her ear before letting her go. He then headed out of the room, leaving Astrid to finish getting changed with the feeling of his breath and fingers on her skin still lingering.

* * *

Astrid's parents Vali and Magnhild, were just coming through the door after doing the night watch when Hiccup walked down the stairs. There would have been a time Hiccup would have been horrified to realise his future in-laws had caught him coming down from his daughter's room early in the morning, but after a while and knowing they had a rather relaxed attitude to their daughter's night time activities with their chief had made the mornings he was there less embarrassing. "Morning," Hiccup said. "I've been ordered to start breakfast."

"Oh good," Vali said. "I do love breakfast cooked by the chief."

"Astrid upstairs?" Magnhild asked already heading for the stairs.

"Yeah. She's just getting dressed," Hiccup replied, making a start on the breakfast.

"Oh good. I need to talk to her." Magnhild headed up the stairs, with Hiccup watching her go.

Hiccup turned to Vali, who was sitting at the table, pouring himself a mug of water. "Is everything ok?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh fine," Vali said with a wave of his hand. "Magnhild just realised last night how soon the wedding is and how little time is left before it's just the two of us in this house. For good."

"I guess it'll feel kind of empty huh?"

"Oh we'll get used to it. It's not like we won't see her. She'll only be across the square. Hey, your house is going to be the one filled with people and dragons now."

"Actually looking forward to it. Although I like having my mother and Cloudjumper around, since dad died the house has felt a little empty. And quiet." Hiccup took a deep breath, pushing back the tears that always threatened whenever he thought about his dad. It had only been two months since Stoick the Vast had died and Hiccup had become Chief and although things were getting easier, thinking about his dad still hurt a lot. He still had nightmares about the events that had caused his dad's death, even though they were getting less frequent. "So yeah," Hiccup continued, going back to preparing breakfast so his future father-in-law wouldn't notice if tears did start to fall. "Having Astrid and Stormfly and a bunch of baby dragons around the place is exactly what's needed."

As if on cue Toothless, who'd spent the night sleeping in the dragon stables next to Astrid's house with Stormfly, came rushing in from the back door, followed by the six baby dragons that the pure black Night Fury had fathered with the Deadly Nadder and so had been named Night Nadders. Their heads were more flat like a Night Fury, with the same big green eyes Toothless had, and it had the spiked crown at the back like a Deadly Nadder; jet black with yellow tips. The rest of its body was more like a Deadly Nadder; more rounded with two legs, also jet black with coloured streaks on its wings and on the spikes that ran down its tail. two of the six were yellow, another two red and the last two purple.

The smallest of the babies, a yellow streaked one that had been named after Hiccup, went running to the Chief's side, as the others went running around the basket of fish, waiting for their breakfast. Toothless tried to keep them in line while Stormfly appeared at the back door. "Are you really sure you want all this chaos in the mornings?" Vali asked, getting up to give the dragons their breakfast.

"Admit it, a part of you will miss this when it's over," Hiccup replied putting a pot over the fire to start cooking.

Vali just laughed as he tossed fish to Stormfly and then gave one to Dragon Hiccup. "We'll see about that when it happens," he said closing the basket before Toothless could steal another fish.

* * *

Astrid had just put her tunic on when her mother knocked on the door. Astrid let her in, before going to get her skirt from where she'd left it the night before. "I just wanted to see how you were," Magnhild said as she closed the bedroom door behind her.

"I'm fine," Astrid said putting the skirt on over her leggings. "Got a lot to get done though. I want to start work on the dress today."

"Do you want any help?"

"I guess I could use some. I want it to be perfect."

Magnhild sighed and sat down on a nearby chair. "I can still hardly believe it," she said. "In a week my little girl will be a married women. And the chief's wife at that."

"I know. This wasn't exactly how I thought my life would be," Astrid said, picking up a comb from the dressing table as she sat down in front of it. "I thought I'd join the Berk Guard and help protect Berk there. Settle down with someone later on in life like you did. It was my dream. Now I'm helping to lead Berk with someone I'm madly in love with."

"Sometimes you get your dreams in a way you don't expect."

Astrid smiled, knowing her mother was right. Her life might not have gone the way she always thought when Berk fought dragons but she wouldn't want her life now to be any other way.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It's the end of the month and here's the next chapter. I've realised when writing this chapter just how much I'm excited about writing Hiccup and Astrid in scenes that I'm hoping won't involve them at least kissing or out right flirting. I want to see if I can write scenes between couples without kissing and still people can tell how madly in love they are. My last story did seem to have them sharing at least one kiss in every scene together.**

 **Anyway enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

After breakfast, Hiccup headed home to get a fresh change of clothes before he started his chief duties, while Astrid headed to the Dragon Academy with Stormfly and the baby dragons. Fishlegs and Valka were already there with their dragons Meatlug and Cloudjumper when they arrived. "Morning Astrid," Valka said when she saw Astrid land. The baby dragons went flying towards the older women and started flying around her legs. "I see the babies flying is improving."

"They love the practice," Astrid said climbing down from her dragon. "So what have we got today?"

"A full day of classes," Fishlegs replied. "Thought we'd make up for the ones that will be missed for your wedding."

"Sounds good. I hope you've told everyone who has classes on the day of the wedding that they've been moved forward."

"Of course. And I have lesson plans all sorted out for the whole week." Fishlegs took out a pile of papers from Meatlug's saddle bag and handed them to Astrid.

Astrid read through the weekly lesson plans, realising for the next five days there was going to be full days of classes to make up for the ones that would have happened the day of the wedding. "Good job Fishlegs," she said handing the papers back to the other blonde haired Viking. "I doubt I'll be here for all of them. I have a lot of wedding prep to get done."

"Have you started on the dress yet?" Valka asked.

"Going to start when I'm finished here. I can't wait to get started. Trader Johann should be bringing a few things I need to put the finishing touches to it in the next few days."

"I can't wait to see it."

"See what?" Ruffnut asked as she and Tuffnut landed in the stone built ring on their dragon Belch and Barff.

"The dress for the wedding," Astrid replied.

"Oh so this is what we need to put up with for the next week. Wedding talk," Tuffnut groaned.

"Like you're not excited," Ruffnut shot back.

"The whole village is excited," Fishlegs said. "We haven't had a wedding this big since, well, the last time the Chief of Berk got married. And none of us were born then!"

"Well one person here was," Valka pointed out. "And that person was the bride."

"Oh you have to tell us all about that wedding sometime."

"Maybe I will. If we're all meeting up in the Great Hall tonight. Right now, we've got classes to teach."

The younger Vikings looked round to see a few of the people from the first class arriving at the academy with their dragons. "Ok everyone, let's get started," Astrid said. "Ruff, Tuff remember to stay out of trouble. I do not want to have to clean up after you at all this week."

"Of course we'll stay out of trouble," Tuffnut said, smirking.

"We'll be on our best behaviour," Ruffnut added, matching her brother's smirk. Astrid sighed, knowing they were likely not to behave for the whole day, but at least confined to the academy they couldn't do too much damage. Hopefully.

* * *

Hiccup was still at home, his first job being to oversee and help finish the extension to the house in readiness for when Astrid, Stormfly and the baby dragons moved in. He'd already made the first floor larger, allowing Cloudjumper to sleep next to Valka in the downstairs bedroom and giving more space in the main room. On the second floor he'd made his bedroom larger so there was space for the new larger bed, his desk and things and for Astrid's things, as well as the slab Toothless slept on in case the Night Fury wanted to keep sleeping in Hiccup's room. He'd also added a couple of extra bedrooms, just so he didn't have to go through extra extensions in the future. And in the meantime they could be useful to house guests who arrived on the island.

Snotlout was busy on the new roof, while Eret helped bring up wood and tiles up with his dragon Skullcrusher, and Hiccup and Gobber were working on the walls of the new dragon stables at the side of the house. And all morning Snotlout had been trying to get Hiccup to agree to a boys night out before the wedding, one night of drinking in the Great Hall without Valka, Astrid and Ruffnut joining them at any time during the night. "It'll be awesome!" Snotlout exclaimed. "A night of getting drunk! Swapping stories about married life-"

"You wouldn't know the first thing about married life. None of you have been married," Hiccup pointed out.

"Well we can swap stories about the women we've been with. Without the girls around to tell us we're being idiots."

"I'm not getting drunk. I'm chief, I need to be on my best behaviour at all times."

"Like your father never got drunk at your age?" Gobber laughed. "Heck, he got really drunk the night before he married Valka."

"And that is a story that must be saved for when us men have our own women free night of drinking," Snotlout said. "Come on Hiccup, you have to agree. It might be our last chance. Unless you're spending every night before the wedding in your future wife's bed like always."

"No I'm not," Hiccup replied. "Astrid's banned me from staying at hers. She said it'd make the wedding night so much better."

"Oh she did, did she? And how would she know that?"

"From her mother? From every female member of her family that's ever been married? Take your pick."

Snotlout was about to reply, but couldn't think of a good enough come back, so just grumbled a whatever and went back to hammering tiles in place. The other three men couldn't help but laugh.

"So how long do you think you're gonna last?" Eret asked, loading up another pile of tiles.

"Honestly, I don't know," Hiccup replied. "I've lasted longer than a week before but that was when it wasn't as regular as it is now. Since dad died I've found myself going over there more and more. After a long day it's nice to be in her company. Having her around and be the last thing I see before I go to sleep and the first thing I see when I wake up is comforting."

"Wait so there are times you go round there and don't bang her?" Snotlout asked, pausing in his work again. "You're about to marry the hottest woman on this island, you've been in her bed multiple times and you're honestly trying to convince us that there are times you're there and do nothing any hot blooded male would do when given the chance?"

Hiccup sighed and handed Gobber a handful of nails. "Yes," he answered. "Because me and Astrid have a relationship based on mutual love and respect and a solid friendship. We don't need to be making love every night to show and prove how much we love each other."

"If Astrid was mine we'd so be doing it every night," Snotlout said.

"Well she isn't yours. Never has been and never will be. And do you really want Ruffnut to hear you fantasising about another women?"

"Oh everyone has fantasised about Astrid at some point, even Ruffnut. Eret back me up here, have you ever fantasised about Astrid?"

"I'm not admitting that in front of the chief," Eret replied handing over the tiles he'd brought up.

Snotlout turned back to Hiccup, who was looking up at the more muscular Viking with his arms crossed and a death glare. "That's a yes," Snotlout said. "Seriously Hiccup you have to start meeting Astrid's needs or she'll end up looking elsewhere and there's a whole host of men and some women willing to try and satisfy her."

"Now hang on, Astrid's too loyal to go and cheat," Gobber pointed out. "Not to mention she knows exactly what's expected of her as the wife of a chief."

"And it seems she's more than satisfied with Hiccup or she wouldn't have imposed a ban until the wedding night," Eret added.

"Now we've cleared that up can we please stop talking about my love life and get back to work?" Hiccup said, a bit more sternly than he intended. "Before Astrid hears about this and takes her axe to certain parts of our anatomy."

The other three Vikings apologised and went back to work, deciding to find much safer topics of conversation to help pass the time.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So here's a new chapter. Quicker than I thought it would take luckily. Have yet to find some time to think of a name for Snotlout's mother though, but as I'm hoping to put her in a few other scenes she might get one by the next time you see her.**

 **As always, enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Astrid stood in the middle of the main room of her house, while Snotlout's mother took measurements for the dress with a strip of leather marked with notches at regular intervals. Magnhild was sitting at the table, writing down the measurements as Mrs Jorgenson announced them. "I still don't know why you insist on doing most of the work yourself," Mrs Jorgenson said taking another measurement.

"It's about wanting to proof she's capable of doing the domestic thing," Magnhild replied.

Mrs Jorgenson gave a small laugh. "Whoever heard of a Hofferson being domestic?" She said with a shake of her head. "Even the women that marry in are more warrior than housewife."

"I don't see the problem with that," Magnhild shot back, Astrid rolling her eyes as she realised just where this was going. "At least we know our place and don't go getting ideas above our station."

"Says the woman whose daughter is marrying the chief."

"Stop it both of you!" Astrid snapped crossing her arms. "This is not the time for the usual bickering. We have less than a week to get this done and if we waste time arguing it'll never be finished in time."

The two older women apologised, and Mrs Jorgenson started rolling up the strip of measuring leather. "So do we have enough fabric?" Astrid asked joining her mother and Mrs Jorgenson at the table.

"Oh we have more than enough fabric," Mrs Jorgenson replied. "There's hardly enough of you for us to run out of fabric. You can easily afford to make a few mistakes."

"I'd rather not make any mistakes. And if I don't the left over fabric could be useful."

"For what?"

"Other clothes, maybe a few night dresses. I'll decide when I finish."

"Well we should make a start," Magnhild said picking up the roll of white fabric that had been sitting on the table. Astrid and Mrs Jorgenson started to clear away the rest of the stuff on the table to make room for the rolled out fabric.

They managed to work for most of the afternoon and early evening without bickering, enough to get the fabric cut and the sewing started. By the time Mrs Jorgenson left it was starting to get dark and Astrid was still sewing the first seam. "You should take a break for tonight," Magnhild said as she lit a few candles around the room. "It's getting too dark to do such delicate work."

"I've got the firelight," Astrid pointed out.

"That's really not enough light. And a break really wouldn't hurt."

"I guess so."

"Go take that all upstairs and I'll get dinner started. Will we be having a certain person joining us tonight?"

"Not tonight." Astrid folded up the fabric up before gathering up the sewing equipment and taking the lot of it up to her room. As she passed her bedroom window she looked out to see Hiccup's house and the close to being completely finished extension. There was no sign of anyone being inside, so Astrid could only guess that Hiccup was still going through his to-do list and Valka was spending the evening in the Great Hall. Astrid placed the things she was carrying on her bed before going back to the window, looking out at the house she'd soon be living in, wondering what it looked like inside and counting down the days until she finally got to see it.

* * *

Hiccup was in the back room of the forge, going through designs he'd done for Astrid's morning gift. The rings he'd just finished were sitting in the wooden box on the table, the Gronckle Iron they were made from glittering in the candlelight. He really should been heading home, get something to eat and get some sleep, but time was running out and he didn't want to end the day without knowing what the morning gift was going to be. He wanted a gift suitable for a women like Astrid and everything she'd given him.

Gobber came into the back room, already attaching his mug hand onto the stump where his left hand should be. "I'm all done," he said. "Heading for the Great Hall. Fancy joining us?"

"I can't," Hiccup replied. "I have to finish making a decision."

"You can't make a decision on an empty stomach. Or any rest."

"I can try."

Gobber sighed, and sat down on the second chair in the room. "Hiccup, I know this is important to you but you can't work yourself too hard or you won't be able to enjoy your wedding day. Or night," he said. "Come to the Great Hall with me and have something to eat and a few drinks. You can talk through the options with the others and we can help you make a decision."

"I guess it can't hurt," Hiccup said. "Just as long as everyone promises not to tell Astrid anything about these plans."

"I'll make sure of it."

Hiccup started to gather up the sheets of paper with the designs for the morning gift on them, then closed the lid on the box holding the rings. "I want to drop these off at home first," he said getting up from his chair and picking up the box. "Now where's Toothless?"

"He left about half an hour ago," Gobber replied, also getting up. "Went looking for some food I'm guessing. Most likely at the Hoffersons' now."

"Well better tell him where I am." Hiccup hid the papers inside his armour, where he'd normally keep is to-do list and the book with the map he'd made. He followed Gobber out of the forge and they headed for the Great Hall. When they got closer to Astrid's house, Hiccup let Gobber carry on, while he rushed off to Astrid's to check if Toothless was there.

Astrid was just coming out of the stables with an empty basket when Hiccup arrived. "Well, well, well. Seems you couldn't even last a day," she joked.

"Hey, I came to see if my dragon decided to come to you for some dinner," Hiccup shot back, unable to hide his smile.

"He's inside."

Hiccup looked inside the stables to see Toothless, Stormfly and the baby dragons eating from a pile of fish, some of the babies deciding it was fun to climb over their father as they ate. "Looks like he's settled here," Hiccup said, turning back to Astrid.

"I'm sending him back to yours when he's finished eating," Astrid said. "Don't want people to think you've been spending the night here again."

"I'm only heading home briefly to drop the rings back there. Then I'll be in the Great Hall."

"I'll send him there then."

"Will I see you there tonight?"

"Maybe. If you give me a little sneak peek at the rings."

Hiccup thought for a moment, then opened the box to show Astrid the rings. They'd both been carved with Deadly Nadders and Night Furies between the knot design. Astrid gasped when she saw them. They were amazing. "What do you think?" Hiccup asked.

"I love them!" Astrid explained. "Are they-?"

"Gronckle Iron, yeah. I know it's not gold-"

"I'll go for the strongest metal in the world regardless of how common and cheap it is over something rare and expensive just because it's what people expect. And when do we ever do anything anyone expects?"

Hiccup smiled and closed the box. "So, will I see you later?" he asked.

"We'll see," Astrid said. "Now you should get going. I bet you've got people waiting for you in the Great Hall. And my parents are going to start wondering where I am if I don't get inside soon."

Hiccup gave Astrid a quick kiss goodbye before he walked off towards his house. Astrid watched him go for a while before heading back inside, thinking that she might just decide to go to the Great Hall for a drink or later on after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: And here is the next chapter. Hoping I can get a lot of the next chapters written before NaNoWriMo in November even though I'm still in two minds about doing this this year or not.**

 **So enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Hiccup should have known better than to allow Gobber to talk him into asking the other Dragon Riders for advice. Especially late in the evening when they were too busy drinking in the Great Hall. Most of them were too drunk to take it seriously and Hiccup doubted Snotlout and the twins would have taken it seriously even if they were sober. "This is important guys," Hiccup said rubbing his forehead as Snotlout and the twins continued laughing at another of Snotlout's so called jokes.

"You really need to lighten up Hiccup," Snotlout said before taking another sip of his ale. "You're starting to get all Princess Outpost on us."

"Well sorry for taking the most important day of my life seriously. Everything needs to be perfect."

"If you want things to be perfect you're gonna need a few explosions," Tuffnut said.

"No. No explosions."

"Let's just get back to the matter in hand before it gets too late," Eret said finishing off the last of his drink. "Now clearly there's no time to make all of them and it's obvious Astrid would love whatever you choose because they're all perfect for her, so we're gonna have to make a decision another way."

"We'll blow them all up and the one that survives is the one you make!" Ruffnut exclaimed.

"That is a brilliant idea," Tuffnut agreed.

"Snotlout, if you intend to marry me and get stuck with what to get me as a morning gift, make sure you decide by explosion."

"If we ever get married I'd make sure your morning gift is just a huge supply of Monstrous Nightmare gel," Snotlout said before going back to his drink.

"You know me so well."

"Ok, I'm just gonna start ignoring you three now," Hiccup said before turning back to Eret. "So what did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking of allowing Stormfly to decide," Eret said. "Pin the plans to the wall of the Dragon Academy and have her do a spine shot towards them. Whatever one gets a hit is the one you make."

"That sounds less dangerous than explosions," Fishlegs said. "Also more chance of the chosen plans remaining intact enough to follow."

"Well then, let's drink up and see if we can borrow Stormfly for a bit."

"Borrow her for what?" Astrid asked as she arrived at the table. Eret, Fishlegs, Gobber and Valka went to block her while Hiccup gathered up the plans and put them back inside his armour before Astrid saw them.

"We need her to help us make an important decision," Gobber said.

"What kind of important decision?" Astrid asked.

"Hiccup needs help deciding what your morning gift is going to be," Ruffnut blurted out, much to the horror of everyone sitting at the table.

"Is that so? And why can't I decide on it?"

"Because I want it to be a surprise," Hiccup said as Eret, Fishlegs, Gobber and Valka let Astrid pass. Astrid went straight to Hiccup, sitting down on his lap.

"So you want to borrow my dragon to make the decision for you?" Astrid asked, playing it a strand of Hiccup's hair.

"If we're allowed Milady," Hiccup replied.

Astrid thought for a moment. "I guess so," she said. "But I want to be there too. I promise I won't look at the designs."

"Ok. But I'm putting someone in charge of making sure you don't look."

"Right, drink up," Eret said. "We have work to do."

Anyone who had yet to finish their drinks downed them in a few big gulps and everyone started getting up from the benches. "Sorry you didn't a chance to have a drink," Hiccup said as he and Astrid fell into step behind the others.

"I only came to spend some time with you," Astrid replied linking arms with her future husband. "So if this is what we're doing, then so be it. Might be fun."

* * *

A few minutes later and the Dragon Riders were luring Stormfly out of Astrid's dragon stables with pieces of chicken. Toothless and the baby dragons were in there, about to go to sleep for the night, but the smell of chicken had woken some of the baby dragons up and they started following their mother out of the stables. "No, no little babies, you stay with daddy," Tuffnut said in what he probably thought was a whisper. He tried to usher them back into the stables with Ruffnut and Snotlout's help, but failed.

"I'm starting to regret this idea," Hiccup said watching the baby dragons ran rings round three drunk Vikings.

"Yeah maybe we should have done this when those three were sober," Gobber agreed.

Eret and Valka managed to get the babies under control, while Astrid gave Stormfly some of the chicken and a scratch under the chin. "Ok Stormfly, we've got a very important job for you at the academy," Astrid said. "It won't take long and you'll be back with the babies in no time."

"Off to the academy!" Snotlout shouted walking off. The others tried to hush him as he went, but burst out laughing when he ended up tripping over his own feet before they remembered they needed to be quiet. It was getting late and some of the village, Astrid's parents included, would be heading to bed soon.

It turned out being quiet while walking through the village didn't turn out to be easy with drunk Vikings. And four baby dragons who decided they wanted to come too, running around their feet. "Someone really should take this lot home," Fishlegs said stepping over Dragon Hiccup.

"They'll only follow again," Valka said. "It seems these ones like being around their mother."

"I'm sure we'll be able to keep them under control while Stormfly does her thing," Gobber said.

"Well now that's just tempting fate," Eret said. "Now you've said that they're bound to cause havoc."

"They can't exactly cause any more havoc than those three," Hiccup said looking over at Snotlout and the twins as they tripped over a stake of barrels, making the whole lot come crashing down. The others winced at the sound, hoping it didn't wake anyone up.

They eventually made it to the Dragon Academy, after just deciding to drag Snotlout and the twins there before they ended up waking up the whole village. "This is gonna be so much fun!" Tuffnut exclaimed making his way into the ring.

Hiccup held him back. "You are not going in," he said.

"Wha- Why?" Tuffnut asked.

"You, Ruff and Snotlout are far too drunk to be anywhere near Stormfly while we do this. You're staying out here with Astrid."

"But that's not fair!" Ruffnut protested.

"Yeah! We want to see the outcome!" Snotlout added.

"I have a feeling the outcome will be someone with a spike in a part of their body if you three are in there," Hiccup replied.

"Oh please!" Snotlout and the twins begged.

"No! You're staying out here."

"I am not dealing with these three," Astrid protested. "I've got enough with keeping the baby dragons in line."

"See Astrid doesn't want us out here! We have to come inside," Ruffnut said. "We'll be good. We promise."

Hiccup closed his eyes and squeezed the top of his nose, wishing he didn't have to allow Snotlout and the twins in, but knowing it wasn't fair to make Astrid deal with them and the baby dragons. This whole idea was already turning into a disaster. Hiccup took a deep breath and lowered his hand as he opened his eyes again. "I'm going to regret this I know it," he said. "You can come in but I want you to stand by the walls and not move at all. Or make any sound. One little move and I'm spending you straight back out here."

"Yay!" the twins exclaimed before rushing into the academy. Snotlout was close behind, already making far too much noise. Gobber, Eret and Fishlegs followed, hoping to stop the likely destruction.

"Now you be good for everyone Stormfly," Astrid said, picking up Dragon Hiccup while the other three started running round her legs. "This shouldn't take long."

Stormfly just gave a squeak and went running into the academy, looking extremely happy at what was about to happen. Luckily the baby dragons stayed outside. Valka followed the dragon, leaving Hiccup and Astrid semi-alone.

"The things I get myself into just because I love you so much," Hiccup said with a sigh. Astrid just smiled and started giving Dragon Hiccup some attention while her future husband walked into the academy to get the decision making over with before anything else went wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: And here is the next chapter. Still hoping to get a few other chapters up before NaNoWriMo and then maybe get one or two up during that time depending on how well I do on the story I'm writing for NaNoWriMo. And yes, I did use the British word for pants because writing pants made me think of underpants and it confused me a little.**

 **anyway, enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Hiccup finished pinning the last sheet of paper to the wall of the academy and went to join Stormfly and his mother in the centre of the ring. Fishlegs, Eret and Gobber were standing on either side of the designs, ready to pick out whatever one ended up being chosen, while Snotlout and the Twins stood on either side of the entrance, as far away from what was happening as possible. "Ok Stormfly what we want you to do is simple," Hiccup explained. "We just need you to do a spine shot at the sheets of paper on that wall. Just the one at any sheet you want."

Stormfly gave a happy cluck before starting to spin on the spot. She then fired a single spine shot towards the wall of designs, hitting one of them in the middle. "Good job Stormfly," Hiccup said giving the dragon a pat on the side of her head, while Valka gave her some chicken as a reward.

Hiccup headed over to the wall as Fishlegs, Eret and Gobber helped take down the losing designs. "Well that went better than expected," Hiccup said taking the losing designs from the others and putting them back inside his armour.

"I wouldn't speak too soon," Gobber said looking over at Snotlout and the twins, who had decided there was no more need to be quiet. They'd also decided it would be fun to get the bucket of chicken and see if they could get Stormfly to chase them for it. Valka was doing her best to calm the dragon down, but to no avail.

"We'll better go and help Valka," Eret said before rushing off. Fishlegs and Gobber went to cut the three drunk Vikings off in the hope of making them stop while Hiccup took the spike out of the winning design and took it down from the wall. He narrowly avoided getting hit by more spikes as Snotlout and the twins ran past him. He quickly put the winning design in his armour and went to help deal with the situation.

"What is going on in here?" Astrid demanded walking into the ring. The three baby dragons at her feet went running towards their mother, who was still chasing Snotlout and the twins.

"It was going so well and now it's descending into chaos," Hiccup replied. "On the bright side I know what I'll be making for your morning gift."

"Oh that's good."

The noise of the chaos behind them caught their attention and they turned round to see Fishlegs and Gobber trying to stop Snotlout and the twins from running around with the basket of chicken, while Valka and Eret tried to calm down Stormfly and the baby dragons. Stormfly raised her spikes, ready to strike and she ignored the cries for her to stop. She fired, but in the chaos her aim wasn't good and although a lot of the spikes missed hitting anyone, one went into Eret's leg, right in the middle of his thigh. Everyone stopped what they were doing as Eret collapsed to the ground. "Oh my gods Eret!" Astrid exclaimed as she and Hiccup ran to the ex-trapper's side.

"Opps," Ruffnut said putting down the basket of chicken.

"Eret are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Eret said while Valka finally managed to get the baby dragons and Stormfly calm. "Except the poisonous spike in my leg."

"Good job we know how to deal with this," Hiccup said as he and Fishlegs helped Eret to his feet.

"You!" Astrid yelled at Snotlout and the twins as she stood up again. "This is all your fault! If you'd just behaved like Hiccup asked none of this would have happened! You'd better start running because I'm gonna kill you for provoking Stormfly!"

"And the resulting spike in my leg," Eret added.

Hiccup let Gobber take over from keeping Eret upright and went to join Astrid, hoping to calm her down. "Astrid, you can kill them later," he said. "Right now we need to sort out Eret's leg before the poison really starts working and you're the one with a good amount of the cure."

"Fine," Astrid said taking a deep breath. She turned round and walked over to Stormfly to check on her dragon, giving her a scratch under the chin to let her know everything was ok now.

"And you three," Hiccup said turning to the drunk Vikings. "Go home. Get some sleep and I will deal with you in the morning."

"We're likely to be sleeping off hangovers in the morning," Snotlout pointed out.

"Oh no you won't. You'll be back here early tomorrow morning. I'll make sure of it."

Snotlout and the twins groaned and went storming out of the academy, sulking. Fishlegs and Hiccup helped Eret to walk as they left, while Valka, Gobber and Astrid helped usher the baby dragons and Stormfly out, heading back to Astrid's house to get Eret some treatment.

* * *

Once at Astrid's house, Gobber and Fishlegs headed home, while Valka went to settle Stormfly, Dragon Hiccup and the other baby dragons in the stables for the night. Hiccup and Astrid helped Eret inside the quiet house and into a chair. Hiccup went to re-light the fire, while Astrid went to get the things she needed to treat Eret's leg. "This is going to hurt," Astrid said putting down a pot, a few clothes and a mug of ale down on the table, before sitting down next to Eret.

"Isn't drinking what got us into this mess in the first place?" Eret asked, noticing the mug.

"Like I said, this is going to hurt. A lot. You'll need a bit of alcohol in you to numb the pain. Also might want to stick something in your mouth to muffle any screams. My parents are asleep upstairs. I don't want you waking them up."

"Like what?"

"You can always use one of the cloths. They're freshly washed." Astrid picked up a cloth and went to remove the spike. She pulled it out and put the cloth over the wound to stop the bleeding. Eret didn't expect it to hurt so much and gave a small cry of pain before Hiccup was there, stuffing another cloth in the older Viking's mouth to muffle it. "Told you, you needed something to numb the pain," Astrid said with a smirk.

"Would have been nice if you'd given me a warning and some time to down the mug first," Eret said once he'd taken the cloth back out of his mouth.

"She kind of did," Hiccup said sitting down on the opposite side of the table. "Believe me, the explanation was all the warning and timing you're going to get from her."

"It's all he needed," Astrid said. "You can make yourself useful Hiccup and go get some bandages. Once he bleeds out a little and I put the ointment on it's going to need dressing."

"So how long until I'm back on my feet?" Eret asked taking a sip of ale.

"After a good night's sleep you'll be fine. Although you'll need to have the bandages changed until the wound heals. It's still going to bleed for a bit from time to time. Now drink up. The ointment will sting a lot."

"You're lucky to get a second warning," Hiccup said, now searching for the bandages on one of the nearby shelves.

"Shh you. Eret doesn't get the kind of privilege you get with me tending your wounds. And anyway you already know how much this stuff stings."

Eret gave a small laugh before downing the mug of ale in one go. Hiccup came back with the bandages as Eret put the cloth back in his mouth, in readiness for what was about to come. "I may have to rip a bigger hole in your trousers to make it easier to put the ointment and bandages on," Astrid explained.

"Wouldn't it be better for the trousers to just take them off?" Hiccup asked sitting back down again.

"I only do that with you babe. Makes what comes afterwards a little easier."

"Ripping a hole is fine," Eret said taking the cloth back out of his mouth. "I can always fix them later." He then put the cloth back in his mouth, as Astrid took the cloth covering his wound off. There was already blood staining the edges of the hole already there, having a bigger hole wasn't going to make any difference.

Astrid threw the blood stained cloth onto the table and picked up the pot of ointment. She opened it up and dipped another cloth into it. She then put the cloth over the wound and Eret flinched as it make contact, the ointment stinging worse than having the spike hit his leg. Astrid started to rub the ointment in, going back a few times for more. Once she was satisfied he'd had enough to counter the poison from the spike, Astrid put the pot and cloth down and started to bandage Eret's leg. It was only once she finished-making sure it was secured tightly-did Eret take the cloth out of his mouth. He didn't exactly want to admit it, but Snotlout's comments that morning and now having Astrid's hands on his thighs-regardless of how innocent it was-wasn't helping him not have inappropriate thoughts about the chief's future wife. "All done," Astrid said getting up from her chair. "Best not to put too much weight on it for the rest of the night. Now, I'm going to go check on Stormfly and the babies, then go to bed. Goodnight."

"How am I meant to get home if I can't put any weight on my leg?" Eret asked as Astrid reached the front door.

"Why do you think Hiccup's been hanging around? He can help you home." And with that Astrid was out the door.

Hiccup got up and helped Eret to his feet. "Come on, better get you home before it gets too late," he said helping Eret to the open door. They left the house in time to see Astrid come back out of the dragon stables. They gave her a quick wave and she waved back before she went back into the house and closed the door. Hiccup and Eret continued walking, passing the time by talking about the winning design and exactly what Hiccup had planned for it.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So here's chapter 6. Kind of hoped I'd have been able to get another chapter up before NaNoWriMo starts but seeing as it's half term next week I might not be able to. I still have a lot of stuff to plan for the story I want to do for NaNoWriMo so might not have much time to really work on this. But still hoping to get at least one update during November anyway.**

 **This is a short chapter but I hope you enjoy it anyway. And don't forget to review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Hiccup was surprised to see Snotlout and the twins in the academy when he flew in on Toothless first thing the next morning. They looked half asleep and extremely hungover but they were there. "And there was me thinking I was going to have to drag you out of your beds," Hiccup said climbing off Toothless and switching his leg from flight mode to land mode.

"Gobber made sure we were up," Snotlout groaned.

"Good. We should get started then. You know where the cleaning stuff is. I want this place looking pristine by the time classes started. You'll have my mother, Fishlegs and Astrid supervising when they arrive."

"Why do we have to do this?" Ruffnut moaned.

"Because you caused it. And don't forget to do inside the stables. We released a few rehabilitated dragons yesterday and they haven't been cleaned out yet."

The three hungover Vikings groaned. No-one liked cleaning out the stables, which is exactly why Hiccup wanted them to do it. "I'm trusting you to get on with it without supervision until my mother arrives," Hiccup said. "That gives you five minutes. I'm expecting a noticeable change in that time. Is that understood?"

"Yes Chief," Snotlout and the twins said as clearly as possible.

Hiccup headed back to Toothless, pleased to hear the sound of Snotlout and the twins starting to get to work behind them. They were already pulling up Deadly Nadder spikes from the walls and ground when Hiccup climbed back onto Toothless. "That went better than expected," he said. "Hopefully this won't end in disaster."

Toothless made a sound of agreement before taking off. There were a few jobs Hiccup needed to get through before he could make a start on Astrid's morning gift and finish off things for the house. The first thing was to check the food stores, which was gathering more food than normal in readiness for the wedding feast. Bucket and Mulch were already at the storehouse when Hiccup arrived, staking up barrels of food they'd been busy preserving the day before. "How's it going?" Hiccup asked climbing off of Toothless.

"The storehouse is nearly full," Mulch replied. "It'll be one heck of a feast for the wedding."

"Well it has to be the best for the chief," Bucket said. "Hopefully nothing will go wrong that'll destroy all our hard work."

"Oh don't say that. Now you've said that there'll be a misbehaving dragon coming alone at some point in the week and burn the whole place down."

"Don't worry. Toothless will keep any dragons misbehaving away from the storehouse," Hiccup said. "And the surrounding area. I really don't want to be dealing with burning buildings at any time this week either." Hiccup then said his goodbyes and climbed back onto Toothless, flying off again to get the rest of his to-do list done before he could start the one thing he was looking forward to doing.

* * *

Astrid was amazed to see just how far Snotlout and the twins had cleaned up when she arrived. The stables had been cleaned out and all the spikes that had been in the walls and ground were now staked up against one wall, ready to be taken away to be used for other things. Now Snotlout and the twins were busy giving the inside of the stables a scrub down so they were properly clean for when they were needed again. "Wow, I'm impressed," Astrid said climbing off of Stormfly.

"It amazed me too when I arrived," Valka said from where she was standing with Cloudjumper. The baby dragons went rushing to her side for some attention and Stormfly followed. The dragons seemed to be over the ordeal Snotlout and the twins had caused the night before, which was lucky for all of them as it meant they weren't going to freak out and cause any more mess that day. If Snotlout and the twins behaved themselves.

"Can we class this as our punishment over and we can go home and back to sleep?" Ruffnut asked.

"No," Astrid replied. "Not until the stables are all properly cleaned. I want them spotless."

Snotlout and the twins groaned and went back to work. Maybe if they got it over with quickly they could get back to bed and stay there for the rest of the day. They knew Astrid was watching them, waiting for the moment she was satisfied they weren't going to stop until it was done.

Fishlegs arrived by the time Astrid took her eyes off the three hungover Vikings, joining Valka by the wall to go over the lesson plans for the day. "Wow, I didn't expect this place to be as clean as it is," Fishlegs said climbing off of Meatlug.

"Me neither," Astrid replied. "They might be finished before lunch."

"I kind of hope not."

"Why? It's not like we'll end up causing any more trouble," Snotlout argued. "I was drunk. And when I'm done here I'm going for a bath and a nap."

"Same here," Tuffnut said.

"Yeah, you won't see us until tomorrow," Ruffnut added. "We'll be too busy sleeping."

"Right now, that is fine by us," Astrid said before going back to the sheets of paper with the lessons plans on. It was obvious she was still mad at them for the night before so Snotlout and the twins decided it was safer if they just shut up and got on before Astrid decided to punish them in her own way.

* * *

Hiccup arrived at the forge mid-afternoon, where Gobber was busy making saddles, while his new apprentice was doing weapon maintenance. Grump was asleep by the furnace and Hiccup had to step over him to get deeper into the forge. "Here to help get these orders finished?" Gobber asked.

"I wish I could say that," Hiccup replied. "But I've got Astrid's morning gift to work on."

"Oh of course. You'd better get started. Not much time left."

"I know. I still need to check on the new furniture. Get that finished."

"Not easy being chief and plan a wedding too."

"Just having to do one of them wouldn't be easy." Hiccup went to get some tools together to start working. "But it'll be worth it," he continued. "To finally have Astrid as my wife. I can't think of anything better." Hiccup leaned against the workbench, daydreaming about his life after the wedding, until Gobber gave him a little push to bring him back down to earth.

"You should be getting on," Gobber said. "The sooner you start the more you'll get done before dinner. And I'll be making sure you take a break to eat."

"You always do," Hiccup replied before he went back to gathering tools. He set them down on another workbench and laid out the plans for the winning design next to the box so he could finally get started.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: What's this? A new chapter before NaNoWriMo? Yes, yes it is. I actually managed to get one finished in time. So enjoy a plotline I didn't originally plan on but couldn't get out of my head and some steaming goings on in the forge.**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to review. And Happy Halloween everyone!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Once lessons at the academy had finished, Astrid rushed home to do more work on her dress. She'd just finished sewing when her mother came in an hour or so later. "Look I finished it!" Astrid said, holding up the finished dress with pride. Magnhild gave the dress a look over and smiled. It looked good, with a long flowing skirt, round neckline, and long flared sleeves. And there wasn't any way to tell it hadn't been made by a professional.

"It looks great," Magnhild said. "Although I wouldn't call it finished yet. Remember you still have the details to put into it yet."

"Well the basic bit is done," Astrid said. "And I didn't mess up once."

"Well go try it on. See if there's any adjustments that need doing."

Astrid ran upstairs with the dress to try it on, leaving Magnhild to tidy up the sewing stuff from the table. When Astrid came back down, holding up the skirt of the dress so she didn't trip, Magnhild ushered her over and turned her round to see the back of the dress. The back was open, waiting for the ties that would hold it all together to be threaded through and Magnhild pulled the ends of the dress together to see how it would fit once the ties were in place. "How does that feel?" Magnhild asked.

"Perfect," Astrid replied.

The door opened and Vali walked in, carrying a fresh basket of fish. "Oh look at you!" Vali exclaimed putting the basket down. "You look like a princess!"

"I'd hardly go that far," Astrid laughed. "I've only finished the basic dress."

"Doesn't mean you don't already look like a princess. When it's finished you'll look even more so."

"And so she should. She's about to become a queen." Magnhild said. "Now, I think we won't need to make any alterations. Go and get changed and I'll start dinner."

Astrid ran upstairs and Vali closed the front door before going to join his wife. "Our little girl, all grown up," Vali said. "Soon she'll be having children of her own."

"I'd rather not think about becoming a grandmother right now," Magnhild said before she walked off to start dinner.

Vali smiled and went to put the basket of fish in the corner, then took a few out to go and feed the dragons. When he was out there, Astrid-now back in her usual clothes- came to join him. "Just popping out to check on Eret after last night," she said. "I'll be back before dinner."

"Ok," Vali said. "Maybe while you're there you can ask if he needs anything food wise. And maybe ask Hiccup too."

"Ok. See you later." And with that Astrid rushed off, leaving her father to deal with the baby dragons that had decided to fly all over him in the hope of getting more fish.

* * *

Eret was out in the stables by his house, feeding Skullcrusher when Astrid arrived. Astrid tapped him on the shoulder, making him jump. "Don't do that!" Eret exclaimed as Astrid burst out laughing.

"I just couldn't resist," Astrid laughed.

"Sometimes I wish you would. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you were doing after last night."

Memories of the night before came flashing back into Eret's mind, including the dreams he'd had once he'd fallen asleep. "Oh right, last night," he said rubbing the back of his neck as he grew increasingly more awkward as he remembered the things he'd dreamt about doing to the women in front of him. "Yeah, I'm fine. I changed the bandages this morning and it looks like it's healing nicely. So, yeah, everything's great."

"Are you sure?" Astrid asked, worried about how strangely Eret was acting.

"Yeah, yeah. Perfectly sure. Everything is completely, utterly fine."

"Well, ok." Astrid didn't sound convinced, but decided to change the subject. She'd find out the truth later because it seemed he might need a bit more treatment. "Well, anyway, my dad wants to know if you need anything food wise in case you didn't have the chance to get out today," Astrid said.

"Oh no. I'm good for food," Eret replied. "But thanks anyway."

"Ok. Well I'll see you around then."

"Yeah. See you around."

Astrid rushed off towards the forge, still worried about how Eret was acting. If she managed to find Hiccup in the forge she'd get him to talk to Eret and find out what was going on. A second opinion couldn't hurt. And at least then she'd have a bit of back up if she needed to persuade Eret that he needed a bit more treatment. Using force if necessary.

* * *

Hiccup was still working in the now empty forge when Astrid arrived in the doorway. He'd taken his amour and flight suit off and put the leather apron on, the sleeves of his green tunic rolled up to keep them out of the way.

Astrid watched him work, noticing the beads of sweat rolling down his neck and the way the slight muscles on his arms were more visible as he hammered the piece of metal in front of him. She was struggling to keep her mind free from thoughts of the things Hiccup could and would do to her in the privacy of the bedroom.

Suddenly Hiccup stopped working, but didn't straighten up or turn around. "I know you're there Astrid," he said. "Mind moving your eyes away from my butt?"

"Only if you keep your eyes away from the parts of me I know you'd want to get your hands on," Astrid said walking deeper into the forge.

Hiccup smiled and turned round, desperate to hide what he'd been working on. Not that it really mattered as Astrid's eyes were solely on him. "So what can I do for you Milady? Struggling being without all this already?" Hiccup asked walking towards Astrid.

"Maybe. But I wouldn't tell you if I was," Astrid replied leaning against a nearby workbench and waiting for Hiccup to reach her. "You might use that to your advantage."

"For what?"

"To have your way with me."

"That would imply I'm struggling without having you."

"Are you?"

Hiccup put his hands on the workbench, on either side of Astrid so she was trapped. He leaned in and kissed her so passionately Astrid had to grab onto the straps of Hiccup's apron to keep her upright. She soon found herself lifted up onto the workbench and Hiccup's lips moved down to her neck, his hands moving up her legs. "I need you," Hiccup breathed in her ear. "So, so badly."

Astrid gasped and held on tighter to the strings of Hiccup's apron as he started planting small kisses behind her ear and down her jawline. She knew she shouldn't allow the night to end the way it was clearly going, no matter how much a part of her wanted it. If she wanted to get through the week without any love making sessions she was going to have to put a stop to this before it went too far. "Hiccup we agreed to wait until the wedding night now," Astrid whispered as Hiccup went back to kissing her neck. "You need to stop babe, please."

Hiccup did, moving his hands out from under Astrid's skirt, but keeping them on her thighs. "Sorry," he whispered, resting his forehead on hers.

"It's ok," Astrid said, still getting her breath back. "We both got a bit carried away. And as nice as it was, flirting wasn't what I came here for."

Hiccup moved away to allow Astrid off the workbench. "So why did you come?" he asked.

"Just making sure you eat something," Astrid replied. "You're welcome at my house for dinner if you want."

"It's a tempting offer but if I come over I might never leave."

"You really are struggling without having me aren't you?"

"More than I thought I would."

"You can do it Hiccup. It's not that long to go."

"Our wedding can't come soon enough."

Astrid smiled and gave Hiccup a quick kiss on the cheek. "Promise me you'll eat something," she said.

"I will," Hiccup said. "Anything else?"

"Oh yes, one more thing. Can you go check on Eret?"

"Eret? Why? I thought you'd have done that already."

"I have. But I want you to check on him too. He seemed to be acting a bit weird when I saw him. I want your opinion."

"Ok, I'll pop in on him when I'm done here."

"Thank you." Astrid kissed Hiccup gently. "Goodnight babe," she said before walking back towards the door.

"Goodnight," Hiccup said watching Astrid leave. Once she was gone Hiccup turned back to what he was doing, deciding it was best he finished up for the day before it ended up getting too late and he didn't have time to talk to Eret before the night ended.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: And so here is the next chapter. Managed to finish this before I went away and gave it a quick read today in between putting washing from my time away in the washing machine. Really enjoyed writing the first scene so hope everyone lies it.**

 **So enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Hiccup knocked on Eret's door, praying the older Viking would be in. He breathed a sigh of relief when Eret finally opened the door. "Chief, what a pleasant surprise," Eret said. "What can I do for you so late?"

"Astrid sent me," Hiccup replied. "Said you seemed a bit off earlier when she came to check on you and wanted me to see how you were. She's worried about you."

"Oh right. You'd better come in." Eret stepped aside to let Hiccup in and closed the door behind him. "Do you want a drink or anything?" Eret asked going to pour himself some more ale for himself.

"That would be great, thanks," Hiccup answered as he sat down. "So, what's wrong?"

"It's kind of hard to admit to."

"I take it, it has nothing to do with the effects of having a Deadly Nadder spike in your leg."

"Not directly, no." Eret placed a mug of ale down in front of Hiccup before sitting down opposite the young chief with his own mug. "Listen, I know I should be honest here, so can you promise me you won't kill me for what I'm about to tell you," he said.

"You have my word," Hiccup said.

"Last night, something happened that hasn't happened as vividly as it did for a long time."

Hiccup realised what Eret was getting at. After Snotlout's comments the day before, and then remembering how the night before had ended with Astrid tending to Eret's leg wound, it didn't take a genius to figure out the reason Eret had been so weird around Astrid earlier. Hiccup bit back a smile, finding it hard to be mad when Eret was clearly feeling awkward about it. "I think I understand," he said. "You've been having fantasises about Astrid."

"Yeah," Eret said. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I thought I was over it," he said. "But after last night, it's all coming back."

"So this isn't the first time this has happened?" Hiccup asked.

"When we first met, I'll admit I thought she was hot. Probably would have hit on her straight away if she wasn't threatening me with a stick."

"Well you were holding her dragon captive. Although she still would have beaten you into the ground if you'd hit on her anyway."

"Yeah, there is that."

"You should have been here when we were growing up. Snotlout had constant bruises from the times he hit on her and got thrown against a wall as a result."

"How long did it take him to realise it was best not to hit on her?"

"Oh years. I think a lot of the other guys around our age learnt a lot sooner not to hit on her and treat her with the respect she deserves."

"That used to be so easy for me. I really fell for her during the time we spent after she kidnapped me. The more I got to know her, the more I fell and somehow the easier it got to hide what I was thinking. And it wasn't like she was ever going to be with me. It was obvious during that time and since how in love with you she is. So I got over it. We're nothing more than friends and I'm ok with that."

"Until last night, when a fantasy was almost a reality."

Eret took a long sip of his ale. "This wasn't meant to happen," he said putting his mug down. "She's marrying you. She loves you. I've seen the way she looks at you and she will never look at me that way. I should be over this. And I honestly thought you'd be more mad at me for this."

"I gave you my word that I wouldn't kill you," Hiccup said giving a small smile. "And to be honest, I'm so used to seeing men hit on her and knowing what they might be thinking about her I'd be more surprised if you told me you'd never fancied her."

"Doesn't it bother you?"

"All the time. But I know Astrid can handle herself. She'll deal with them if anyone tried anything. And given how you acted around her earlier just by remembering what happened last night it's not like I'm worried you'd do anything. I trust her and I trust you."

"Thanks. That means a lot."

Hiccup look a sip of his ale, realising something. "You know you can't avoid her forever. She's already really worried about you. You're gonna have to tell her," he said putting the mug down.

"Are you crazy?! She'll kill me!" Eret exclaimed.

"She might not. The two of you get on well enough that she might let you live. I just think the two of you need to talk this through. It might help."

"If you say so Chief."

"Of course don't hold me responsible if I turn out to be wrong."

Eret gave a small laugh. "Right, of course," he said before going to take another sip of his ale. He was actually glad to have talked things through instead of keeping it all bottled up. He just hoped talking to Astrid about it would go just as smoothly.

* * *

The next morning, Hiccup was woken up by knocking on the door. By the time he'd got a pair of trousers on and got downstairs, his mother had opened the door and was now sitting with Astrid at the table. "Morning sexy," Astrid said, seeing Hiccup coming down the stairs.

"This is a pleasant surprise," Hiccup said joining the two women at the table and giving Astrid a quick kiss. "What can I do for you this early in the morning?"

"How'd it go with Eret last night?"

"Great."

"Is he ok? Does he need any more treatment?"

"As far as the spike wound goes he'd fine. Although I think the two of you need to have a chat sometime today."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Well, ok, maybe something. But it's better you hear it from Eret. Just don't kill him ok?"

"Why would I want to kill him?"

"You'll find out when you talk to him."

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about," Valka said as she got up to start breakfast.

Hiccup got up too. "Well I'm gonna get changed," he said going up behind Astrid and placing his hands under her shoulder amour. "Unless this beautiful maiden wants to join me up there."

Astrid laughed. "No way, not today," she said. "I want that new bedroom to remain a surprise for the wedding night."

"Ok. I'll see you in a bit." Hiccup gave Astrid another quick kiss before he headed upstairs. Astrid watched him go, smiling to herself as she thought of how close it was to the wedding and morning like this being a regular thing.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: And here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. The end of NaNoWriMo, Christmas and mental health stuff didn't get me much time to write on this. Loved writing the first scene so like the first scene last chapter I hope you enjoy it. Oh and yeah, another fire cliffhanger like the first story. I wonder who caused it this time.**

 **And please don't forget to review! Reviews let me know you're all reading it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Astrid found Eret at the docks, helping to unload the newest haul of fish. She landed Stormfly on the walkway and the baby dragons went rushing towards the ships in the hope of stealing some fish that might have fallen from the nets and barrels, almost tripping people up on the way. "Hey Eret, can I have a word?" Astrid asked as Stormfly went to gather up the baby dragons.

"Of course," Eret answered. He already knew what it was about and hoped Astrid would want to go somewhere quiet to have this conversation. He really didn't the whole village to know what he'd been fantasising about.

A crash from nearby made Astrid realise that the docks weren't really the best place to talk and she went rushing to help sort out the problem, with Eret close behind. Once they'd got Stormfly and the baby dragons under control, and left Snotlout in charge of getting all the fish unloaded, they headed off towards the Great Hall, which was normally quiet between mealtimes.

Once there, they settled in one corner close to the door with some ale, their dragons and the baby dragons sharing a barrel of fish beside them. "So, Hiccup said we needed to talk," Astrid said after taking a sip of ale. "What happened last night when he came over?"

"We talked," Eret said. "I confessed something that he thought it was best I told you about. Which is why you're here now."

"Right. And?"

"What?"

"What was it you confessed that Hiccup wanted you to tell me about?"

"It's hard to admit."

"You told Hiccup."

"I didn't exactly come right out and say it. It was kind of reluctant and he worked most of it out himself and I just had to confirm it."

"I did try and get it out of him but he said it was best I heard it from you. So you might as well come out and say it."

"Ok." Eret took a big sip of ale before taking a deep breath. "I think I'm in love with you," he said.

Astrid's mouth fell open in shock. "Oh, erm, well," she stuttered. This wasn't what she had been expecting.

"Please don't kill me," Eret said.

"Well if this was part of a vain attempt to persuade me not to marry Hiccup I would have, but seeing as you clearly wouldn't have told me if Hiccup hadn't told you to I think I can let you live."

"Why would I try persuade you not to marry Hiccup?"

"Isn't that what always happens? In the stories? The hero's in love with a women but she's marrying someone else and so he confesses in the hope she feels the same and try to get her to call off her wedding and run away with him because the other man doesn't deserve her."

Eret gave a small laugh. "If I was to do that it would suggest I don't think Hiccup is good enough for you," he said.

"Well I'm glad you think so because I think so too," Astrid said before taking a sip of her ale.

"Seriously, the two of you are perfect together. And after everything the two of you have done for me I wouldn't dare do anything to throw all of that in your faces and destroy everything I've got here. Which is why feeling this way is such a problem. I thought if I just avoided you until I got over it would be fine."

"And the reason you're telling me now is because Hiccup doesn't think so."

Eret sighed and took another sip of ale. "What do I do Astrid?" he said. "I want to be over this so we can be friends without this getting in the way."

"I really don't know. The only time I've ever had a guy think being in love with me was a problem I had to tell him it wasn't because I felt the same way. And now I'm marrying him," Astrid replied with a smile. "The other times I've helped guys get over their lusting is by using violence."

"And I take it hitting me multiple times isn't something you want to do now?"

"Doesn't seem fair on you really."

Eret gave a small smile and Astrid reached over to take his hand. "You're gonna find some amazing women one day, who'll fall as madly in love with you as I am with Hiccup, and the two of you will have a long and happy life together," Astrid said giving Eret's hand a squeeze.

"I hope so," Eret said.

Astrid finished off her ale and got up, going over to where Eret was sitting. She leaned down and gave Eret a gentle kiss on the cheek. "You'll be fine," she said straightening up. She turned round to see Hiccup leaning against the big main doors with Toothless at his side, smiling at them. "How long have you been there?" Astrid asked.

"Long enough," Hiccup answered pushing himself up from the door. "Needed to have a word with the people in the kitchen and saw you two talking."

"Yeah, we had a good chat. And now I really should get going to the academy. Got lessons to teach." Astrid gave Hiccup a quick kiss on the lips before calling for Stormfly and the baby dragons, who were busy playing with Toothless, to follow her out of the Great Hall. Once they were gone Toothless went to finish off some of the fish, while Hiccup turned to Eret.

"So, that didn't go too badly then?" Hiccup asked.

"She was a lot more understanding than I thought she'd be," Eret replied.

"Well that just goes to show how much she cares about you. Listen, I need someone to help with the furniture later if you're available."

"Sure, I should be free later."

"Great. I'll come find you when I need you." And with that Hiccup gave Eret a friendly pat on the shoulder and headed off towards the kitchens, Toothless staying where he was so he could finish off the fish.

* * *

Once Hiccup had sorted out what he needed to do in the kitchens he was back in the forge, wanting to do more work on the morning gift. Gobber was there busy making saddles, a queue of people wanting to make on order right outside the window and his new apprentice doing his best to take them all and deal with smaller tasks people had wanted. "Wow, when did it get so busy?" Hiccup asked as he came into the building, Toothless already heading into the back room to get out of the way.

"A lot of people want nice new saddles so their dragons look smart for your wedding," Gobber answered. "And there's not that many days left."

"I know. I can't wait. And yet I've still got a lot to do to be ready in time and could do with a bit more time."

"Well better not stand here chatting if we both want to be finished in time. Don't stay here too late and forget to eat something."

"I won't." Hiccup then went into the back room, where he'd left all the stuff he needed to make the morning gift. He sat down and started working on it, glad the things he needed to do meant he could work in the peace of the back room. It was still busy outside and Hiccup worked until the noise died down, signalling that nearly all the orders had been taken and now Gobber and the new apprentice were busy getting them all done. Hiccup wondered if he should go out there and give them a hand, knowing it was going to be tough for the two of them to get all the orders done before the wedding.

The decision was made for him when he heard someone ask if the chief was there. It sounded urgent so Hiccup got up and rushed out of the back room to see a young girl covered in soot standing there. "What happened?" Hiccup asked.

"There's a fire at the academy," the young girl replied. "I was sent to get you and Toothless."

"Ok, you'd better go find your parents. Toothless we need to go!"

Toothless came rushing out from the back room, and followed Hiccup out of the forge. Hiccup climbed on and they flew up into the air, heading for the academy as fast as they could.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Happy New Year everyone! Here's the next chapter! Hope everyone had a nice Christmas. 2016 kind of decided to screw me over at Christmas but everything is calm now luckily. Hoping 2017 is a much better year.**

 **Anyway enjoy and don't forget to reviews. I love reviews.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

The first thing Hiccup saw when he and Toothless landed was the most important thing. Astrid was ok, if covered in soot. Hiccup jumped off Toothless, adjusting his leg as he did so, and went rushing over to her, hugging her tight. "Guess what babe, plasma blasts and extremely hot fire causes explosions," Astrid said not letting go.

"You'd better tell me what happened," Hiccup replied finally pulling back to take a proper look at her and the surrounding area. All fires were now out and just smoking, with Fishlegs, Valka and the twins helping to clean up.

"It's a long story," Astrid said. "The short version is that the baby dragons have started to get their abilities through."

"Right," Hiccup said brushing soot off Astrid's face. "You might need to tell me the long version."

"Well, we were teaching a class while the baby dragons were playing near the hay when suddenly there was this big explosion and the hay was on fire. And well there was a lot more explosions and nearly everything was on fire. I sent someone to get you in case we needed you and Toothless to restore order but we managed to get everything under control."

Hiccup gave a quick glance in the twins direction. "Are you sure it was the baby dragons?" he asked.

"Absolutely," Astrid replied. As if on cue, one of the baby dragons burped, sending out a shot of red hot flame that exploded in mid-air, sending out flames everywhere and setting fire to Tuffnut. "See?" Astrid continued as Tuffnut started running around screaming.

Hiccup was left staring at the baby dragon in complete shock and a bit of horror, while Toothless went rushing to the baby's side and pushing him away from anything flammable. "I-I think I'm gonna have to go fire proof the house," he said while Ruffnut and Fishlegs went to get some water to put Tuffnut out.

"You go do that," Astrid said.

"I'm hurt, I'm hurt, I'm very much hurt!" Tuffnut cried from behind them.

"We're all fine here."

Behind the soon to be married couple Ruffnut and Fishlegs threw buckets of water over Tuffnut, managing to put the fire out. He was left standing there soaking wet and streaming, before he collapsed to the ground; Fishlegs and Ruffnut watching him fall backwards before throwing the buckets over their shoulders and walking off. "Well if you're really sure you're fine," Hiccup said.

"I've handled worse," Astrid said.

"I'll leave you to it then." Hiccup gave Astrid a quick kiss before calling over to Toothless. Toothless ran over and Hiccup jumped on, the two of them flying up into the air as Astrid watched them go. She then turned back to where Tuffnut was lying and kicked him so he could get up and continue cleaning, before going back to doing just that herself.

* * *

Hiccup and Eret were in the Haddock house, putting some of the upstairs furniture in place. A lot of the new furniture was already in place in the main bedroom the two of them just had the new double bed to go before the room was done. "I just don't know how I never thought about fire proofing the house," Hiccup said as they pushed the bed into place under the roof window. "I should know by now what baby dragons are like."

"I've never known a baby dragon to be that destructive though," Eret replied. "I know it could have been worse, but still."

"Could be worse in a smaller space. And now I need to find time to get it all done."

"I can always help. Get it done for you while you're busy."

"I don't know. You've done a lot to help get the house in order already."

"I don't mind. It's the least I can do."

"Thanks." Hiccup laid down on the left side of the bed, where a Night Fury symbol had been carved into the headboard. A Deadly Nadder symbol was carved into the right side, with the two intertwined in the middle. "Now I think I might go to sleep," Hiccup said.

Eret laughed. "We've still got the other rooms to do first," he said.

"Just five minutes," Hiccup said.

Eret laid down on the right side of the bed, looking up at the carvings on the headboard. Soon Astrid would be sleeping on this side of the bed, no doubt wrapped in Hiccup's arms. "You're a lucky man Hiccup," Eret said moving his gaze to the ceiling.

"I know," Hiccup replied. He looked up at the carvings and smiled. "I still can't believe it's really happening," he said. "The day Astrid agreed to marry me has got to be the best day of my life."

"Until the wedding day at least," Eret pointed out.

"Oh yeah. And that day will probably be joint best with the birth of our first child. Well the birth of all of them really."

"How long do you think it'll be until you start planning for kids?"

"I don't know. A year or so maybe. Being so busy with chief stuff I'd like to have her to myself for a while." Hiccup smiled at the thought of getting to come home to Astrid every night. He then jumped up from the bed. "Well we should get on. Still got two more rooms to go," he said.

Eret climbed off the bed and followed Hiccup out of the room, ready to finish getting the upstairs rooms in order before it got dark.

* * *

Astrid was in the dragon stables by her house, helping to put the baby dragons to bed and making sure there was nothing they could set fire to during the night that couldn't be put out easily by Stormfly. The last thing they needed was the baby dragons accidently burning the house down. Astrid was almost done when she heard the familiar footsteps of Hiccup approaching. She smiled and continued her work, knowing that when the footsteps stopped, he'd be leaning against the doorframe looking impossible to resist. "Busy fire proofing too I see," Hiccup said.

"Well it's needed for the next couple of days," Astrid replied. "Don't want this place burning to the ground." She finished securing the last bucket in place and jumped down, straight into Hiccup's arms. "So are you here to say goodnight or do you want to stay?" she asked as she smiled and wrapped her arms round Hiccup's neck.

"You said we had to wait until the wedding night," Hiccup pointed out.

"Hey, just seeing if you're still struggling without having me."

"Oh very much so."

"Well you've survived another day babe. Just four more to go."

Hiccup smiled and kissed Astrid gently. "I think I might be able to survive that," he said. "Goodnight Astrid. I love you."

"I know," Astrid said. "Goodnight Hiccup."

After one last kiss the two lovers let go of each other and Hiccup left the stables, giving Stormfly a pat on the nose as he went. Astrid watched him go before she followed him out and headed back into the house, ready to turn in for the night herself.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: And here is the next chapter. Everything is slowly coming together. Spent a lot of this week trying to finalise the plans for the chapters that will contain the wedding ceremony stuff.**

 **So enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

News that Trader Johann was approaching the island spread quickly through the village, as it normally did. Hiccup and Toothless went down to the docks to meet him, to find Astrid already there. The baby dragons went rushing to meet their father, then went running up towards the main village, Toothless and Stormfly following them to keep them under control. "What are you doing here?" Astrid asked, surprised to see her future husband down at the docks.

"I'm chief. I should be here to meet Trader Johann as soon as he gets in. Dad always did," Hiccup pointed out.

"Well I'm here to meet him. If you want anything you can come later. I have things for the wedding dress his bringing and you can't see them yet."

"Oh come on, it's not like I'll be seeing the whole dress."

"You're still not allowed to see what Trader Johann is brining for me."

"I promise I won't look."

"You'd better not."

Trader Johann's ship finally arrived by the walkway where Hiccup, Astrid and a lot of other villagers were waiting. "Master Hiccup, Miss Astrid how great to see you," Trader Johann said from his ship as he moved the ramp down so people could get on. "I'm hoping I'll be welcome to stay for the wedding."

"Of course," Hiccup said as he and Astrid boarded the ship. "Be good to have you there."

"Now you go off and look," Astrid said shooing Hiccup away. "Me and Trader Johann have business to take care of." Astrid then pulled Trader Johann away. "Tell me you got what I need," Astrid said.

"Certainly. And you've got choices," Trader Johann replied. Trader Johann led Astrid over to a pile of fabrics in a variety of colours and designs. "I'm sure you'll find something perfect," he continued.

"They all look so beautiful," Astrid said. In the pile in front of her were silks, satins and velvets in shades of red, purple, green, blue and orange, some plain, some with various designs on them. "Do you have any thread that match these colours?" Astrid asked picking up a plain orange satin and a light blue velvet with an orange Nordic knot design embroidered into it.

"I'm sure I have some somewhere," Trader Johann said going to search through some of the boxes and baskets he had stacked up. Astrid glanced over at the other end of the ship, where Hiccup had been caught up helping Gobber make a decision on a few purchases. She made a mental note to thank Gobber for keeping Hiccup occupied later. "I don't seem to have any blue but I do have some orange thread," Trader Johann said coming back with two spools of orange thread.

"That'll be perfect," Astrid said putting the two folded sheets of fabric over her arm. "Ok, I'll take these two and the thread." She took the thread from Trader Johann and paid him with a few coins. While Trader Johann went to see to another customer, Astrid rushed over to Hiccup, giving him a quick kiss goodbye before rushing off to take her fabric home.

When she got home her mother was by the fire, busy making lunch. "I got the fabric," Astrid said closing the front door behind her. "And it's perfect. It's going to look so amazing on the dress."

"Oh it's lovely," Magnhild said. "Will surely make the dress look fit for a chief's wife."

"I'm gonna go take this upstairs and then I'm gonna go find where Stormfly and the baby dragons went. Hopefully I'll be back before lunch."

"Ok."

Astrid rushed upstairs, came back down a minute later and was straight out the door, passing her dad who was just coming in as she went. "Where's she off to in such a hurry?" Vali asked going to join his life.

"Off to find Stormfly," Magnhild said. "Seems her and the babies went off to play while Astrid was shopping for fabric."

"Did she get some nice stuff?"

"I haven't seen it properly but she says it's perfect."

"Well it must be then."

Magnhild sighed and went to get a few things from a nearby shelf. "I knew this was going to happen one day but it's going to feel so strange with just the two of us," she said.

"It will. But I'm looking forward to having my wife to myself for the first time in 20 years," Vali said.

"Like you didn't have me to yourself when she was off at Dragon's Edge."

"But this is long term."

"That's part of the problem. She's all grown up. There's nothing I can do for her now."

Vali walked up to his wife and put his arms around her waist. "Oh she'll still need you," he said. "When she becomes a mother herself she'll want your advice. And just think, she'll be happy from day one of married life. Isn't that something we wanted for her?"

Magnhild smiled at the thought. Although she was happy with her life, that hadn't been the case when she heard her parents were marrying her off. She'd dreaded the wedding for months, and the first few months of married life she'd been incredibly unhappy, even though Vali had shown her nothing but kindness. Vali had noticed how unhappy his new wife had been, and had been determined to make their life together a happy one. Magnhild noticed his efforts to woo her and ended up falling in love with him. When Astrid was born they both vowed they'd never let their daughter go through what Magnhild had. "I guess there is that. And she is only across the square," Magnhild said. "And it's not like I haven't got enough to do to keep me busy."

"See? That's the kind of attitude we need for when she leaves," Vali said before giving Magnhild a kiss on the cheek. He then let go of her waist so she could get back to cooking while he went off to finish a few tasks he needed to do before lunch.

* * *

Astrid searched the whole village for the dragons, eventually finding them playing around the woods with Cloudjumper and Valka. "I've been looking for you everywhere," Astrid said to the dragons.

"I found them trying to keep the babies from burning the whole village down," Valka said. "Me and Cloudjumper thought we'd give them a hand."

"Thanks. They went rushing off while me and Hiccup were with Trader Johann."

"I guess baby dragons just don't like shopping."

"Yeah, well I need to get them back for their lunch."

"I'll walk back with you if you like."

"Yeah, that'll be cool."

The two women started walking back towards the village, the dragons quickly following on behind. "So, how are the wedding preparations going on your end?" Valka asked.

"Great. I managed to get everything I need to finish off the dress. I should have it done by tomorrow," Astrid replied.

"Oh I can't wait to see it."

"It's gonna look amazing. And I'll know that I did it all myself."

"I remember making my own wedding dress. I had it planned for months and worked on it every day. It looked so beautiful."

"Do you still have it?"

Valka sighed. "No, unfortunately. It got destroyed in a raid a few weeks after the wedding," she said. "But for a few weeks I got to see my hard work and remember one of the best days of my life."

A couple of Terrible Terrors flew overhead, making Astrid smile. She didn't have to worry about dragon raids burning the village down and destroying something as precious as her wedding dress. She'd have the chance to look at her dress and remember a day that she knew would be one of the happiest days of her life until she was old. And that made all the effort she was putting into making the dress all the more worth it.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Another chapter is here! Just in time for the new season of Race to the Edge (I doubt I'll have another chapter up before then). This is starting off another little storyline bit I didn't plan on happening until I was writing. I did have a small plan, but clearly other storylines hae found their way into the plan.**

 **Anyway enjoy and don't forget to review.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Hiccup was helping Gobber carry the metal and leather that Gobber had brought from Trader Johann into the forge, listening to Gobber talk about the things people had wanted for the new saddles. He noticed Astrid and his mother walking across the square, deep in conversation as Cloudjumper, Stormfly and Toothless followed on behind with the baby dragons playing around their feet. Hiccup smiled, stopping at the door to the forge to watch them. "Now Hiccup have you finished that morning gift yet?" Gobber asked coming to the door.

"Sorry what?" Hiccup replied, having been pulled out of his thoughts.

Gobber followed Hiccup's gaze to see what had distracted his chief and he smiled too. "You know, if you weren't the chief I'd give you a slap round the ears for spending more time staring at her like a love sick dragon than working," he said. "Come on, get that lot inside, then maybe you'll have time to join her."

Hiccup took the things he was carrying into the forge, Gobber following him back in. the forge was filled with orders, Gobber's new apprentice busy trying to finish one off. "Need any help with these?" Hiccup asked putting the stuff he was carrying down on a nearby empty workbench.

"Could really use it if you've got time," Gobber replied.

"I should have some time in a bit. Just got a few things on my To-do list I need to get done first."

"I'll see you later then."

Hiccup left the forge to see Snotlout being dragged by the arm by his mother. He noticed the pleading look on Snotlout's face and sighed, knowing he needed to go help, or at least find out what was going on.

Mrs Jorgensen spotted Hiccup as he came closer. "There you are!" she exclaimed. "I've finished your wedding clothes and need you to try it on just so I know it fits. I've brought Snotlout to give us a hand." She then pushed the basket she was carrying into Hiccup's hands, before grabbing his arms and pulling him towards the chief's house.

Once inside, Mrs Jorgensen let go of the young men's arms and closed the door behind them. "Why do I have to help?" Snotlout asked as Hiccup put the basket down on the table.

"Because I said so," Mrs Jorgensen replied. "It wasn't like you were doing anything anyway."

"I was!"

"You were in bed in the middle of the day. With that so-called girlfriend of yours."

"Really?" Hiccup asked, folding his arms and glaring at Snotlout. There were lots of better things he could think of that Snotlout could have been doing than his girlfriend.

"Don't start judging me. Like you wouldn't be in bed with Astrid in the middle of the day if you could," Snotlout said.

"Not if I knew there was work to be done somewhere," shot back. "Which you clearly knew there was. You know everything I need to do this week and everyone else have offered to help except you. Eret had to force you to help with the fishing ships yesterday."

Snotlout had the decency to look ashamed and apologised. "Now, come on. I want to see if the clothes fit," Mrs Jorgensen said taking a set of clothes out of the basket. "Hiccup go up and get changed."

Hiccup took the clothes and went upstairs. A few minutes later Hiccup came back down, wearing a pair of brown trousers and red long sleeved tunic with gold Nordic knot design on the collar, bottom hem and cuffs. "Now that does look good," Mrs Jorgensen said walking around Hiccup to get a good look at the fit. "A bit loose at the waist but that will be taken care of once the belt is on."

"So everything's fine and there was no point in me being here?" Snotlout said.

"Not exactly. Some of the stitching needs fixing. Now stay still Chief and I can get this done quickly."

"Wouldn't it be better if I took this off first?" Hiccup asked as Mrs Jorgensen went to get some needle and thread.

"No. if you're still wearing it I can made sure it still fits while I'm working. Snotlout get that needle threaded."

Snotlout did as he was told, while Mrs Jorgensen cut away a bit of the bad stitching, ready to redo it. Hiccup was left standing there with his arms out at his sides while she worked, hoping no-one was going to come looking for him for a while.

* * *

After lunch Astrid went to the Dragon Academy to teach a class. Fishlegs and the twins were already there, Ruffnut looking very miserable. "What's up with you?" Astrid asked as she climbed off Stormfly, careful not to step on the three Night Nadders that had decided to start running around their mother's feet. The other three had gone off with Toothless, no doubt to cause havoc.

"Snotlout's mother hates me," Ruffnut replied. "Nothing I do is good enough for her it seems."

"I didn't know you were trying to impress her."

"I wasn't. She straight up said earlier that nothing I can ever do will make me good enough to be with her son. That he could do so much better than me and that I'm no more than someone warming his bed until a more suitable wife comes alone."

"When did she say this?"

"When she caught me and Snotlout in bed together an hour or so ago."

"You two were what?!"

"She had no right to talk to my sister like that!" Tuffnut exclaimed. "She is no-"

"Ok, yes she had no right to talk to Ruffnut like that but seriously, you and Snotlout were in bed together in the middle of the day?! What on earth were you thinking?! It should have been obvious that someone would come looking for you!"

"Don't start Astrid. Like you've never gone looking for Hiccup for a bit of midday fun before," Ruffnut shot back.

"That was a long time ago. When we were at Dragon's Edge. We're older now with responsibilities. We can't spend our days acting like hormonal teenagers."

"Astrid this isn't really the time to call her out on that," Fishlegs pointed out. "Ruffnut's really upset about this."

"Right, sorry."

"I need to do something to make her like me," Ruffnut said. "She might be my future mother-in-law! I can't have my future mother-in-law hate me!"

"Wait, has Snotlout-?"

"No, not yet. But things are getting serious. It might happen. Some day."

Astrid didn't really know what to say to that. She never thought Snotlout and Ruffnut were really that serious about each other. Snotlout just seemed like someone who liked the chase and Ruffnut didn't even seem to care about him until it was obvious Eret really, really wasn't interested. "Ok listen, I'll see if I can talk to her," Astrid said. "Make her give you a chance."

"You'd do that for me?" Ruffnut asked, cheering up a bit.

"I'll try."

Ruffnut jumped up and rushed over to give Astrid a hug. "Thank you so much!" she exclaimed.

"Just don't screw it up," Astrid said when Ruffnut let her go. "No more spending all morning in bed with Snotlout. Show his mum you can be responsible."

"Right. I think I can manage that." Ruffnut went skipping off towards Belch and Barf, a big smile on her face. Astrid sighed as she watched her go, hoping everything would turn out the way Ruffnut hoped.

* * *

Dragon Hiccup and two of the other baby Night Nadders were running and flying through the village with Toothless close behind, trying to do his best to keep them under control while they looked for Hiccup. Villagers were moving anything the dragons could set fire to or knock over out the way while they cleared a path, ushering the babies out if they ran into homes or under tables and carts. Dragon Hiccup was first to spot Hiccup, talking to the village carpenter. He ran over, the other two babies close behind, and started running around the chief's feet. Toothless ran up to them, almost knocking Hiccup over in an attempt to make the Night Nadders behave. "Hey there Bud, where have you been?" Hiccup said giving the dragon a pat on the nose.

"Busy with fatherhood it seems," the carpenter said ushering Dragon Hiccup out of the shop. "Won't be long until it's you dealing with fatherhood too I bet."

"Hopefully not too soon."

"Babies have a way of sneaking up on you. Just look at that lot."

Hiccup watched as the baby dragons went running off down towards the docks. Toothless rolled his eyes before going after them, making Hiccup smile. "Well seems I should get off just in case that lot sets fire to anything," he said. "See you tomorrow."

"Hopefully it'll all be finished by then," the carpenter said before he went back into his shop. Hiccup headed down to the socks just to check on the baby dragons before he made his way through the rest of his to-do list before it got too late.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Well I managed to finish this in good time even though I've had a crazy week. Although it might have been because a lot of the first scene was written the week before half term. Luckily season 4 of Race to the Edge got me calm again. And how awesome has this season been? I'm four episodes away from finishing it at the moment but that doesn't mean I don't know what's happened in the last three episodes. I'm not one for avoiding spoilers too much. Just need to think of what to make my new phone background now. So many Hiccup and Astrid moments to chose from!**

 **So anyway, please enjoy and don't forget to review! Maybe you can help me decide what happens with Snotlout and Ruffnut's situation.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

It ended up being a long afternoon for Hiccup; after having to spend half an hour standing as still as possible while Mrs Jorgensen fixed the stitching on his wedding tunic, he had to through the rest of his to-do list, and get to the forge to help Gobber with the saddle orders like he promised. He hadn't had a chance to have lunch yet and hoped he'd be able to finish up at the forge in time to get an early dinner.

The sun was starting to set when The baby Night Nadders came rushing into the forge, Toothless close behind. "Hey, not in the forge!" Gobber exclaimed trying to usher the dragons out of the forge. "This is not a play area for dragons!"

"Sorry Gobber they've been really over excited today," Astrid said coming through the door, a small basket on her arm. Toothless managed to round up the baby dragons and usher them out of the door as Astrid walked deeper into the forge. "I heard you missed lunch Hiccup so I brought you some," Astrid said walking up to her future husband.

"Thank you," Hiccup said before kissing Astrid gently.

"I'll leave you to love birds alone," Gobber said walking over to a nearby workbench and the saddle he'd been working on.

Astrid placed the basket down on the workbench where Hiccup had been working. "So how's your day been?" she asked as Hiccup took some of the bread from the basket and took a bite.

"Busy. Had Snotlout's mum round today to drop off my wedding outfit and I ended up having to spend any time I had for lunch waiting for her to fix a few things because she wanted me to keep wearing it as she did so. At least she managed to drag Snotlout out of bed. Do you know what he spent the morning doing?"

"Yes I do. Ruffnut. I heard when I went to the academy this afternoon."

Hiccup sighed and went to get some more bread from the basket. "I just don't know what's up with him lately," he said. "He seems to be avoiding work whenever possible."

"Maybe with the wedding getting closer he's starting to think about the future," Astrid suggested.

"And dealing with it by avoiding all his responsibilities?"

"I guess so. As long as he's not scared about things getting serious with Ruffnut."

"After this morning I doubt that you can say they're serious."

"Oh don't be an idiot Hiccup. Seriously, you remember when we were at the Edge, when we became official? We'd spend some of the quieter mornings in bed, exploring each other. We were serious then. And as much as I hate the fact the two of them were spending the morning in bed instead of doing something responsible, just because they were doesn't mean they're not serious about each other."

Hiccup couldn't deny Astrid had a point. It was rather hypocritical of him to assume what he had. "You're right. I'm sorry," Hiccup said. "How can you tell they're serious about each other anyway?"

"Snotlout's mum said some stuff to Ruffnut about how she's not good enough for Snotlout and it really upset her," Astrid replied. "I told her I'd talk to Snotlout's mum and try and get her to give Ruffnut a chance."

"Good luck with that. You know what Snotlout's mum is like."

"This is the moment where you say: you don't need to worry babe, I'm the chief, it's my job to deal with disputes so let me handle this."

Hiccup just laughed. "When you officially become my wife, you'll officially have to take on some of my duties," he said. "Might as well start now by doing this for Ruffnut."

"Fine," Astrid said. "But I want you to talk to Snotlout. Find out what's up with him instead of moaning about the lack of work he's doing."

"Deal."

Astrid gave Hiccup a quick kiss on the cheek before she turned round and left the forge, shouting her goodbyes to Gobber and Hiccup as she went. Gobber went to join Hiccup at the work bench. "She's right you know," Gobber said. "Maybe you should have spoken to Snotlout about he's behaviour sooner?"

"I would have if I hadn't had other things to do," Hiccup said. "And maybe part of me hoped it would be a one off."

"Well the only way to stop it carrying on is to talk to him. And you can't put it off any longer."

Hiccup knew Gobber was right. There was no way he could put off talking to Snotlout. It looked like his long day was going to get longer.

* * *

Later that evening, Hiccup found Snotlout in the Great Hall, drinking. Hiccup sighed and walked over to the table, really hoping he could have found Snotlout sober for this conversation. But he didn't want to put it off any longer. "Snotlout, we need to talk," Hiccup said, ignoring the other Vikings at the table. "In private."

"Can't it wait until morning?" Snotlout asked, his speech slightly slurred. Clearly he'd been here a long time and was closer to being drunk than Hiccup first thought.

"No, it can't," Hiccup snapped.

"Shouldn't deny your chief's orders," one of the Vikings at the table said.

Snotlout sighed and got up, following Hiccup out of the Great Hall. "Where's Toothless?" he asked, seeing the Night Fury was nowhere in sight.

"He's at Astrid's with Stormfly and the babies," Hiccup replied heading down the steps, Snotlout running to keep up as best he could.

"Oh right. So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Your recent behaviour."

"We talked about this earlier."

"Not really. We need a proper talk about this."

"What more is there to say? I said I was sorry."

"I just want to know what's wrong."

"Why should there be anything wrong?"

"Because this is not like you!" Hiccup stopped and spun round to face Snotlout, making the more muscular Viking stop in his tracks and almost fall over. "Ever since dad died you've been a great help dealing with the jobs I asked you to do and some that I didn't. This past week I can think of one time someone didn't have to drag you out of bed just to do something!" Hiccup continued.

"If you're talking about the other day we were forced to clean up the Dragon Academy Ruffnut dragged me out of bed then," Snotlout replied quietly.

"Well that makes it worse. Snotlout I made you my right hand man. I could have chosen Gobber, or Fishlegs or Astrid, maybe even Eret. But I didn't. I chose you. Because I thought you could handle it. And after the wedding I need you to keep this village running smoothly while me and Astrid are on your honey-month. Right now I don't think I can trust you to do that."

Hiccup words hit Snotlout hard and instantly he felt more sober than he had been seconds ago, if not days. "You wouldn't understand," Snotlout said.

"I can try to if you told me what's wrong," Hiccup replied.

"Fine. But not out here. I don't want this getting out."

"Ok. We'll go to my house, it'll be quiet there."

A minute or so later and the two Vikings were sitting across from each other at Hiccup's table, Snotlout with a mug of water in front of him after Hiccup refused to give him any more ale. "Ok, so start spilling," Hiccup said.

Snotlout took a deep breath. "Well, you know me and Ruffnut have been a thing for a while now-" he started.

"Less than a month," Hiccup pointed out.

"That just makes what happened even worse."

"What happened?"

"Last week we had a bit of scare. We thought she might be pregnant. Gothi said it was too early to tell for sure."

"And you're dealing with the news by drinking, avoiding work, and continuing to sleep with Ruffnut whenever you feel like it?"

"I don't know how else to deal with it!"

Hiccup sighed and got up from his chair, running a hand through his hair. "Why am I only hearing about this now?" he demanded.

"I didn't want the whole village knowing," Snotlout replied.

"And if she turns out to be pregnant the whole village will find out anyway!"

"What am I gonna do Hiccup? My parents aren't exactly pleased me and Ruffnut are dating. They'll never accept her if we have to get married."

"Then take some responsibility and stick up for her to them! You realise Ruffnut's ask Astrid to talk to your mum to see if she can get her to give Ruffnut a chance? That should be you doing the talking! She's your girlfriend!"

"I can't Hiccup. You know what my parents are like."

"I'll go with you. Me and Astrid. We'll be there to back you up."

"Can I at least do it tomorrow?"

"We've got the first lot of guests for the wedding coming tomorrow."

"Please?"

Hiccup sighed. "Ok. First thing tomorrow," he said sitting back down.

"Thank you," Snotlout said. "Can I go now?"

"Sure. Just don't go back to getting drunk. I want you sober and not hungover tomorrow."

"Right." Snotlout got up and left the house. As soon as the door was closed Hiccup put his head in his hands, resting his elbows on the table. He'd really hoped whatever was wrong with Snotlout could be sorted before the wedding, but this was bigger than he thought and there was no way he was going to sort it in a few days.

"Hiccup?" Astrid asked putting her head round the door. "I saw Snotlout leave, is everything ok?"

"Everything's a mess," Hiccup replied taking his hands away from his face. Astrid walked into the house, closing the door behind her. She walked up to him and sat on his lap, wrapping her arms round his neck. Hiccup explained everything that had happened a minute ago as he traced circles on her back, glad she was there as it made things feel easier to deal with. "I just don't know what to do," he said when he finished. "I wish dad was here. He'd be able to help."

"We're a team Hiccup," Astrid said. "You and me can handle this."

"I hope so."

Astrid gave Hiccup a quick kiss before she got up. "I should get going," she said. "See you in the morning."

"I love you," Hiccup said as Astrid headed for the door.

"I know." And with that Astrid left the house, leaving Hiccup to get some sleep before he had to deal with another busy day.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Well I didn't mean for it to take nearly a month to get to the next chapter but I had a bit of a block. Hoping everyone likes this chapter, and if you haven't seen Race to the Edge season 4 yet (which given that it'll be out a month on Friday I'm guessing a lot of you have) then this might contain a spoiler if you've been avoiding any information (but again, it's been a month. I'm sure all of you know about a certain character by now).**

 **Anyway, enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

When Hiccup came downstairs the next morning, Snotlout was sitting at the table while Valka was cooking breakfast. "Morning Hiccup," Valka said. "Look who I found sleeping outside our door when I went to feed the dragons this morning."

"I've noticed," Hiccup said. "Snotlout, what are you doing here?"

"You said we'll talk to my parents first thing in the morning," Snotlout replied. "So I got up before the sun was up and came over. But no-one was up so I ended up falling asleep on your doorstep."

"Right."

"Can we go over there now? Get it over with."

"No Snotlout. First I want breakfast. And Astrid isn't here yet."

"You said first thing!"

"First thing for me is after I've eaten."

"Have you eaten Snotlout?" Valka asked as Hiccup sat down and she placed a bowl of breakfast in front of him.

"No. I'm too anxious to eat," Snotlout said.

"Oh you need to eat something. And you've got time." Valka placed a bowl down in front of Snotlout anyway before going to get herself a bowl. As she sat down Astrid came into the house.

"Well this isn't something I expected," Astrid said seeing the scene before her.

"Mum found Snotlout sleeping on our doorstep this morning," Hiccup explained.

"No-one told me first thing meant first thing after eating. I'm far too anxious about this to eat," Snotlout said, eating the breakfast Valka had given him anyway.

"Everything will be fine Snotlout," Astrid said going to get a bowl for herself.

"It doesn't feel fine. What am I even meant to say to them?!"

"Just tell them the truth," Hiccup said as Astrid sat down with her breakfast.

"That means admitting Ruffnut might be pregnant. That'll make everything worse."

"You need to speak from the heart Snotlout," Valka said. "Tell them you love this woman and don't care about what they think because this is your decision and you're capable to making your own choices."

"See, just say that," Hiccup said.

Snotlout groaned. He really wanted this to be over as soon as possible. Because the sooner it was over the sooner he could really start making it up to Hiccup for his recent behaviour.

* * *

Hookfang, Cloudjumper, Toothless and Stormfly were outside the chief's house, watching the baby dragons run around the square and enjoying the peace of the early morning before the villagers got busy rushing around doing chores and preparing for the wedding. It was nice to see Dragon Hiccup playing with his brothers and sisters, even if he did get left behind a few times when they were chasing bits of dust or a feather.

The front door of the chief's house opened and Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, and Valka walked out. "Let's get this over with," Snotlout said.

"It'll be ok Snotlout," Astrid said. "You're a grown man now. They need to start listening to you."

"If anyone comes looking for me just tell me where I am," Hiccup said to his mother. "Although hopefully this won't take long."

"This early I doubt there'll be anything major," Valka said picking up one of the Night Nadders that were running around her feet.

"You never know on Berk," Astrid said. Valka sat down amongst the dragons to play while Hiccup, Astrid and Snotlout headed towards the Jorgensen house.

Snotlout opened the front door to see his parents in the main room, his father sitting by the fire sharping his axe while his mother was clearing away the breakfast things. "Mom, dad I need to talk to you," Snotlout said coming into the house, with Hiccup and Astrid close behind. "And I asked Hiccup and Astrid to comes provide some back up because this is important and I know you won't like what I have to say."

"What is this about?" Spitelout asked lowering his axe.

"About your treatment of Ruffnut."

"I will not have that women's name uttered in this house," Mrs Jorgensen spat.

"Well tough because her name will be uttered in this house. And she will be allowed in this house. And maybe, at some point in the future she might even be living in this house."

Mrs Jorgensen dropped the bowl she was holding in shock. "Over my dead body!" she yelled. "I will not allow my son to lower himself to marry that good for nothing-"

"You are a Jorgensen!" Spitelout yelled. "Jorgensens do not marry beneath them! Especially not as low down as a Thorson! It's bad enough you're dating her!"

"Why should her status matter? I love her. Just because she doesn't have a lot of money doesn't mean she's good for nothing. She's loyal and beautiful and caring," Snotlout said. "She's done a lot to help protect this village and the people in it."

"Her and her brother have set fire to things multiple times."

"Minor bit of chaos that gets sorted out easily," Hiccup pointed out. "No more damage than when we were at war with the dragons. They've done a lot more damage to enemy ships and strongholds while protecting this place than they've ever done to the village itself."

"They're both valuable members of the Dragon Riders," Astrid added. "They deserve respect. Ruffnut deserves your respect regardless of what her and Snotlout get up to."

"Just give her a chance," Snotlout said. "Please. For me."

Mrs Jorgensen sighed and walked off to get a broom to sweep up the broken bowl. Spitelout sighed too and ran his hand down his face. "Ok, we'll try," he said. "But we don't want the two of you in this house in the middle of the day."

Snotlout nodded and his dad went back to sharping his axe, ending the conversation. Hiccup, Astrid and Snotlout left the house, glad it was over and sorted out in some way. "Well I should go and get Hookfang and start work for today," Snotlout said. "What's on the agenda?"

"I need you to help with getting rooms for the wedding guests ready," Hiccup said. "A few of them are arriving today."

"On it right now Chief." And with that Snotlout headed off to go and find Hookfang.

"Well I need to get to the academy quick," Astrid said giving Hiccup a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you when the first guests start to arrive." Astrid then went running off back to the chief's house to get Stormfly, who was still outside playing with Valka and the baby dragons. Hiccup watched her go before following, hoping he could pry Toothless away for a bit so they could get jobs done quickly before they were both needed to welcome the first lot of guests to the island.

* * *

It was mid-afternoon and Hiccup and Astrid were busy greeting the guests that were arriving by boats when news that a green Gronckle and a Razorwip that been spotted coming towards the island. Heather and Dagur, the chiefs of the Berserker Tribe had arrived. "They're here!" Astrid exclaimed waving as the dragons flew overhead. Heather waved back and the dragons landed on the walkway behind Hiccup and Astrid. As Heather and Dagur climbed off their dragons, Toothless, Stormfly and the Night Nadders went to greet the dragons.

"Brother!" Dagur exclaimed running over to Hiccup and scooping him up into a big hug.

"Glad you could make it Dagur," Hiccup said when the older chief finally let go, while Heather and Astrid hugged.

"We wouldn't have missed this for the world! Heather can you believe our little brother is getting married?!"

"I can't believe it's finally happening," Heather said giving Hiccup a hug too. "It feels like it's taken the two of you long enough."

"Tell me about it," Astrid said as the four of them started walking up the walkway towards their dragons. The baby dragons came running up to them and started running around Heather and Dagur's legs.

"Are these the babies you told me about?" Heather asked bending down to give them a scratch under the chin.

"Yep. These are the Night Nadders," Hiccup said. "Been a real handful these past couple of weeks."

"There's so adorable!"

Dragon Hiccup went running round Dagur's feet and he picked the dragon up. "I think this one likes me," Dagur said.

"That one I named after Hiccup," Astrid said. "The only one we've managed to name so far."

"I wanna name the rest!"

"Don't let him," Heather said. "No doubt he'll name one after himself."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"A lot."

"Well we should get going," Hiccup said looking around to see if the other guests, that his mother and some other villagers had been helping get their luggage together, were ready. "Get everyone settled in. I'll just get everyone gathered together." Hiccup then went back to where the other guests were gathering, leaving Astrid, Heather and Dagur to catch up as they fussed over the baby dragons until everyone was ready to see where they'd be staying for the days they were there.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. I know it's a bit short but this past two weeks haven't been the best so I haven't had much time to write. But a whole chapter, regardless of how short, of just Astrid, Heather and Ruffnut can't be that bad.**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

With Hiccup and Valka dealing with the guests, Astrid and Heather took the chance for some girl time to catch up. They went back to Astrid's house, where she wanted to finish off her wedding dress as they talked. "This is so beautiful!" Heather exclaimed running a hand down the dress. The dress was almost done, with the light blue patterned fabric around the waist, on the collar and bottom trim, the orange fabric on either side of the blue. Astrid was sewing the blue fabric onto the orange, ready to sew onto the cuffs. "Hiccup isn't going to be able to take his eyes off you for the whole day," Heather continued.

"It's a shame I only get to wear it for one day," Astrid said. "I might find myself taking it out of storage on occasion just to try on and remember the day. Although I did make some night dresses out of the main fabric and the rest of this fabric might be useful for something I can wear more regularly."

"I can't imagine you wearing something satin or velvet every day."

"I doubt it'll be an everyday thing. Just something for special occasions." Astrid started sewing the first cuff while Heather helped thread another needle in readiness for the next cuff.

"So, looking forward to the wedding night?" Heather asked.

"Of course," Astrid replied.

"Aren't you scared? It being your first time and all."

"It won't be my first time."

"What?! When did you-?"

"The day after me and Hiccup got engaged, Stoick had a party in the Great Hall to celebrate. Near the end of the night Hiccup walked me home, I invited him in, and well one thing led to another."

"What was it like?"

"As perfect as it could be. Some of those stories you hear about the first time are true but honestly I didn't care it hurt a little. It was with Hiccup and he was so gentle it couldn't be anything but perfect. Don't tell Hiccup I've told you anything about this. He'd rather keep a lot of what we get up to in the bedroom between us, and the other Dragon Riders tease him enough about the fact that we're a bit more experienced than we should be as it is."

"I won't breath a word to anyone."

There was a knock on the door and Heather went to answer it. Ruffnut was on the other side, not at all surprised to see Heather was there. "Heather! I heard you were here!" Ruffnut said giving the other girl a hug.

"Good to see you too Ruffnut," Heather said allowing her in and closing the door. "Where's your brother?"

"We're not completely joined at the hip. I came to talk to Astrid in private. Although I don't mind you being here as long as you promise not to tell anyone about what's about to be said in this very room."

"I promise."

"Good. Astrid please tell me you talked to Snotlout's parents."

"Well Hiccup managed to get Snotlout to talk to them and we were there for moral support," Astrid said as Ruffnut and Heather sat down. "They said they were going to give you a chance on the condition that they don't catch you and Snotlout avoiding work again."

"Am I missing something?" Heather asked.

"Me and Snotlout are dating," Ruffnut said. "His parents aren't exactly happy about it."

"Well you've been dating for less than a month and seem to spend more time in bed with each other than actual dating," Astrid said. "No wonder you've had a pregnancy scare already."

Ruffnut's mouth fell open, completely shocked that Astrid knew. "H-how did you find out about that?" she asked.

"Snotlout told Hiccup and Hiccup told me," Astrid answered. "Don't worry, Snotlout's parents have no idea. But if it turns out you are pregnant then soon the whole village will know."

"I'm just hoping it turns out to be a false alarm."

"If it is then promise me you'll take precautions until you're married."

"Of course."

"I still can't believe you and Snotlout are together," Heather said. "Is Fishlegs with anyone now?"

"Nope," Astrid said. "Completely single."

"I can't believe he hasn't come to find you the moment news spread that you'd arrived," Ruffnut added.

"Well he should be busy teaching in the academy so maybe he just can't get away yet."

"Yeah, I bet he's really excited to see you. Who knows what might happen during this wedding."

Heather blushed at Ruffnut's knowing look. "I think it's time for a change of subject," she said before taking a sip of ale.

"Haven't you ever done it before?" Ruffnut asked.

"No. And I'm a little surprised I'm the only one who still has my virtue. Well I'm not surprised you lost it Ruffnut, but I thought Astrid was the wait until marriage kind."

"So did I," Astrid said. "Turns out I was the wait until officially engaged kind."

"At least when it came to giving it all up," Ruffnut said. "We all know you gave him a little something before then."

It was Astrid's turn to blush and she went to start sewing the other cuff. "Heather's right," she said. "It's time to change the subject."

"Oh no, you're not getting out of this so easily," Ruffnut said. "You two have been avoiding the subject for a good year or so. We need to know the details."

"You don't need to know the details."

"Of course we do. Knowing what kind of lover our chief is, is very important information."

"No it's not."

"But I want to know."

"I'm not telling you anything." Astrid tried to hide her blush, the whole conversation making her think of all the nights she and Hiccup had spent together, and the way he would touch and kiss her when they made love. Of all the things he would whisper in her ear, whether it was about the stuff he wanted to do to her or just how much he loved her and how beautiful she was.

"You are really blushing bad," Ruffnut said. "Come on, don't just think about it, tell us. I take it by the blush he likes to talk dirty. Maybe even do the stuff he talks about."

"I'm not talking about this Ruffnut," Astrid snapped.

"If you don't we'll just have to spy on you during the wedding night to get the information we want."

"You are not spying on us during the wedding night!"

"I don't think you'll be getting anything out of her Ruffnut," Heather said.

"At least I tried," Ruffnut said with a shrug. Astrid breathed a sigh of relief, glad that the conversation was over. She went back to sewing her dress while the topic of conversation turned to how things were on Berserker Island and how being joint chief was going.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Well it's been a crazy week. I received some great news and finally explained what's been wrong with me my whole life. I've been diagnosed with Asperger's. Hoping that this means things may soon be looking up for me.**

 **Anyway, please enjoy this chapter! And don't forget to review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

As the guests settled in their rooms for the night, Hiccup used the time to get to the forge to finish off Astrid's morning gift. He was nearly finished so hopefully he could spend less than an hour or so on it before it was ready. The axe he'd made was now laid out on the work bench as he tied orange and blue straps around the handle for grip. He'd had the idea of making Astrid a double sided axe after hearing about how much she loved Heather's one, designing it so it folding up in the middle like Heather's, although the one he was making for Astrid had much smoother blades than Heather's, made from Gronckle Iron. It might not look like something worthy of a morning gift for someone as amazing as Astrid, but Hiccup knew the thought and effort meant more to her than jewels and gold.

As Hiccup finished with the grip there was a knock on the forge door, causing him to cover the axe up with a sheet just in case. He turned round to see Astrid standing by the door, and he breathed a sigh of relief that he'd covered up the morning gift in time. "What can I do for you Milady?" Hiccup asked as she came closer.

"I saw the light on and thought it might be you," Astrid replied, smiling. "So I thought I'd come and say goodnight."

"And not just so you can get a glimpse of the morning gift?"

"I can wait two more days. Like how I can wait two more nights without you."

"So that's why you're really here. You're struggling without all this again and want to make me suffer for it."

"Maybe."

Hiccup grabbed Astrid by the waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Astrid wrapped her arms round his neck and buried her hands in his hair as his hands moved inside her skirt. "I love you," Hiccup breathed when they came up for air.

"I know," Astrid replied as Hiccup started kissing her neck.

"You know you just need to say the word and I'll do whatever you want me to do. I'll take you right here, right now if you wanted."

Astrid smiled at the thought, part of her really wanting to allow him to do whatever he wanted, even though she knew she shouldn't. They'd managed this long and could easily wait two more nights. "I'll have that as my fantasy tonight," Astrid said as Hiccup made his way up to her ear.

"So will I," Hiccup whispered. He kissed her lips again but a knock on the door made them pull apart. They turned round to see Eret standing in the doorway.

"Sorry to interrupt," Eret said. "I was just passing and saw the light."

"I was just leaving," Astrid said. She gave Hiccup a quick kiss before winking at him and walking off towards the door, swaying her hips slightly as she went because she knew Hiccup would be watching her.

"She's really something else," Hiccup said mostly to himself.

"Tell me about it," Eret said. "Listen, Hiccup can I have a word?"

"Sure."

"I just wanted to thank you for the other day. You know, with the whole being in love with Astrid thing. I'm really glad you persuaded me to tell her."

"Well I know confessing can be a huge weight off your shoulders. How's it been between the two of you since?"

"Like nothing's changed really. I think I'm gonna be ok, I'm gonna get over this."

Hiccup smiled, glad that one thing he had to sort out that week seemed to be completely resolved. "You know, if anything was to happen to me, I'd want you to look out for Astrid," he said. "I know she'd have my mum, and Gobber, and the other Dragon Riders, but if I die and we've got kids, and they're too young to take over being chief, Astrid will have to take on my duties until they're of age. And I know from my dad, being chief and raising a kid isn't easy, regardless of how strong you are. She'll need all the support she can get."

"I'm hoping you'll live long enough to have a long retirement, but I promise you if anything was to happen to you, I'll be there for her," Eret said.

"Thanks."

"Well goodnight Chief."

"Goodnight." And with that Eret left the forge, leaving Hiccup to finish the axe before it got too late.

* * *

The next morning, Hiccup, Eret and Snotlout were busy putting the new downstairs furniture into the chief's house, while the other guests caught up with each other. There were more guests arriving later and Hiccup wanted the house done before they arrived. "The whole place is looking amazing," Snotlout said as he finished putting one of the new chairs by the new, longer table. "I take it we're getting invited over a lot."

"Not a chance," Hiccup said placing the chief's throne at the head of the table. "I need this space for the baby dragons. And at the end of the day I'd rather spend my evenings with my wife than the rest of you lot."

"Oh charming. We're only helping you get all this ready."

"Well he is about to be a married man," Eret said as he put a large cushioned chair by the fire. "What man wouldn't want to spend their evenings with their new wife?"

"He shouldn't go forgetting his friends."

"I doubt I'll ever forget about you lot," Hiccup said.

"Then you'd better make sure the two of you come and hang out with us in the Great Hall once in a while."

"Yes, we'll try."

"Good." And with that Snotlout went to get another chair, Eret and Hiccup following to get the rest of the furniture in and get the house completely ready for when Astrid officially moved in the next night.

It was late afternoon when the rest of the guests arrived. Astrid and Hiccup were down at the docks with Toothless, Stormfly and the baby Night Nadders when the last boat arrived, bringing Queen Mala of the Defenders of the Wing and her right hand man Throk. As soon as the two of them were off the boat the baby dragons went running up to them and started running round their feet. "Well these are dragons I have never seen before," Mala said as Hiccup and Astrid joined them.

"They're Night Nadders," Hiccup explained. "Toothless and Stormfly's babies to be exact."

"They're nearly a month old now," Astrid added.

"They are so beautiful," Mala said as one of the purple streaked Night Nadders flew into her arms. Toothless pushed Hiccup and Astrid aside so he could get some attention from Mala. "And hello to our new Alpha," Mala said giving a small bow. Toothless sat up in pride, enjoying having a queen bow to him, before he nudged her hand for a scratch under the chin, giving her a grin with his tongue hanging out. Mala gave a small laugh and complied to the Alpha dragon's request.

"I see being the Alpha hasn't changed him that much," Throk said as the group started walking up the walk way to where the rest of the guests were gathering.

"Not much," Hiccup replied. "He really enjoys the extra attention." They reached the other guests, Toothless, Stormfly and the baby dragons rushing off ahead as Hiccup and Astrid led the way to give the guests a tour of the village and show them to their rooms for the night.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: oh my god it's here! A new chapter! I'm so sorry it took like 4 months! I promise the next will not be so long. And oh my god wasn't season 5 of Race to the Edge awesome! I did not see the ending coming!**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

It was evening and Hiccup could relax a little, knowing everything that was needed to prepare for the wedding was done. All that was left was the big day itself. When Hiccup walked into the Great Hall, the celebrations had already started, with everyone sitting around drinking and eating. As he headed over to the table Astrid and the other Dragon Riders were sitting at, he was stopped by other villagers wishing him luck for the next day. "There's my gorgeous future husband," Astrid said getting up to meet Hiccup. She threw her arms round her neck and kissed him. "Can you believe this time tomorrow we'll be standing here as husband and wife?" she asked as Hiccup wrapped his arms round her waist and pulled her closer.

"I know. It's really finally happening," Hiccup said before kissing Astrid gently.

"Hey, leave the public displays of affection for tomorrow and come have a drink," Snotlout said, interrupting the couple. Hiccup and Astrid just smiled at each other before they sat down, and Snotlout handed Hiccup a mug of ale.

"To the happy couple's last night of freedom!" Tuffnut said, lifting up his mug.

"It's not our last night of freedom," Astrid said.

"Well the two of you aren't gonna be around to hang out as much now are you?"

"They weren't really available to hang out much since Hiccup became chief," Fishlegs pointed out.

"My point exactly. Now we'll see even less of them. They'll be spending their evenings busy making babies."

"At least we'll be having fun that doesn't involve drinking," Astrid said.

"Won't be when the kids come along," Ruffnut said. "You'll have little warriors running around and destroying things soon enough and that'll put a stop to that sort of fun."

"It'll keep us away from coming here to hang out in the evenings even more," Hiccup said.

"And so tonight is your last night of freedom," Tuffnut said. "We should enjoy this moment while it lasts. By getting completely drunk. And maybe pull the best night before the wedding prank."

"No. No pranks," Astrid snapped. "I heard what happened to your cousin when he married."

"Tying him to a rock on Dragon Island seemed like a good idea at the time," Ruffnut said. "How were we to know the whole village would spend half a day searching for him and believing he'd done a runner?"

"I am not having my wedding day ruined the same way. If you know what's best for you you'd promise me right now that there will be no pranks tonight or tomorrow."

"We promise," the twins said. Astrid glared at them until she was sure they were telling the truth. When she was satisfied she went back to her drink, still with a bit of doubt that the twins would keep to their promise.

* * *

The night passed with a lot of drinking, eating, dancing and story swapping. Hiccup and Astrid seemed to end up caught hearing the wedding day stories of every married couple in the village, and some of the stories from the had been married villagers. A few even wanted to give their advice on married life, whether they wanted the advice or not. "Getting sick of that yet?" Gobber asked coming up to Hiccup and handing him a fresh mug of ale. Hiccup had just spend five minutes listening to Sven giving him marriage advice while Astrid used the chance to talk to her parents to escape.

"A little bit," Hiccup replied. "It's the advice about how to keep the wife satisfied in the bedroom that's the most annoying. It's advice I don't need."

Bobber laughed and patted Hiccup on the shoulder. "Don't dismiss all that advice," he said. "It could be useful. Of course I'll never know if it is or not, but a lot of these men have been married a long time. They've learnt stuff that is bound to be useful to stop things becoming boring in the future."

"I honestly don't think me and Astrid will ever have that problem."

"You never know." Gobber gave Hiccup another pat on the shoulder before he walked off. Hiccup was about to go and find Astrid when he got cornered by Dagur.

"So, not long now until the big night huh?" Dagur said.

"Yes," Hiccup replied. "And I don't need any advice concerning my wedding night Dagur."

"What? Really?"

"I've had a lot of the men in the village giving me advice already. I've had enough to last me a life time."

"Oh. I thought you were suggesting you and Astrid had already done the deed."

"Yeah, that too."

"Really?! I knew it!"

"Don't ask for details because I won't give you any."

"Ok. Fully understand. The details of what happens in the bedroom should really stay between the lovers."

"Thank you."

"So how drunk do I have to get you to start spilling?"

Hiccup just glared at Dagur until the older chief got the message that Hiccup was never gonna tell anyone the details of what went on between him and Astrid in the bedroom. And sometimes other places when they were alone. "Ok, ok. I get it. You're never gonna spill," Dagur said. "I guess we can't even trick you into getting drunk enough to tell you."

"We?" Hiccup questioned.

"Like you're not aware Snotlout and the twins want details too."

Hiccup sighed, realising Dagur was right. Of course the twins and Snotlout would be involved in a plan to get him drunk enough to spill whatever they wanted to know. "Do me a favour Dagur and keep them in line for me," Hiccup said. "I don't want anyone getting too drunk tonight."

"On it," Dagur said. And with that he went to find the twins and Snotlout. Hiccup sighed again, hoping Dagur would keep them out of trouble. And telling himself he'd better keep an eye on what he was drinking, just in case.

* * *

Later that night, even though the party continued on in the Great Hall, Hiccup decided to walk Astrid home, decided they both needed to get some sleep before their big day. "Glad everyone's enjoying themselves," Astrid said as they walked down the steps hand in hand.

"Glad no-one managed to get us too drunk," Hiccup replied.

"Oh I heard about that. That would've been so embarrassing if one of us had ended up spilling all."

"I'd have hated myself if I'd done that. I like that all the details of our love making sessions are just between us. That's the way it should be."

"Absolutely. I'm meant to be a tough warrior. Don't want anyone knowing just how you can make me scream like a bar wrench and clinging to you like you're the only thing keeping me from fainting."

Hiccup smirked at the thought. "And what about what you do to me?" he said. "Keeping me on my back, begging for you to make love to me. All those times you sway those hips at me, knowing it drives me crazy."

"Oh everyone knows that drives you crazy," Astrid laughed. "They've seen it."

"They'll end up seeing a bit more if you keep doing that in public. I don't know how much of it I can take before I lose control and just take you then and there."

"Oh they'll love that! Finally get to see you have your way with me. That'll answer all their questions."

The two lovers burst out laughing as they continued down the steps. They were still laughing when they reached Astrid's front door. "Well, here we are," Hiccup said. "The last time I will ever walk you to your front door."

"Yeah. This time tomorrow you'll be walking me to our front door," Astrid said. "And coming inside with me. We'll finally be married."

"I don't want to go to sleep. I'm scared I'll wake up and everything's been some amazing dream."

"Me too."

Hiccup kissed Astrid gently and held her close. "I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"I know," Astrid whispered back. They pulled back and said their goodbyes before Astrid went inside, the last time she'd ever call the Hofferson house home. And although a part of her would miss it, she couldn't wait to be Mrs Haddock. And she was one sleep away from it finally happening.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Told you there wasn't gonna be a long wait for the next chapter. Just hope the one after this will not take four months. Having a little problem with the vows, which is why I went back to finish Chapter 17. This chapter had already been written before I finished that one, hence the short wait. The thing is with the vows, I wanted to do them similar to the ones my sister had at her wedding. I remember sitting there thinking they'd suit Hiccup and Astrid brilliantly. But I can't remember what they were. I don't want to use the Obey bit of more traditional vows.**

 **Any, enjoy and don't forget to review.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

When Hiccup woke up the next morning it didn't take him long to realise it was the day of the wedding. He stayed lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling with a huge smile on his face, knowing that by the time the sun set, Astrid would officially be his wife. There was a knock on the door, and Valka poked her head round. "Time to get up," she said. "Gobber, Vali and the boys are here to help you get ready. I'm off to the Hofferson House to help Astrid get ready."

"I'm up," Hiccup said as he sat up in bed as Valka came into the room.

"How are you feeling?"

"Nervous, excited. I can't believe today's the day. It's finally happening."

"I can't believe it either. My little boy all grown up and about to be a married man. I wish your dad was here to see this."

"Me too. He was really looking forward to this wedding."

"I'm sure he's in Valhalla watching over us with pride." Valka took a deep breath, pushing back tears. "I shall see you at the wedding," she said. And with that Valka left the room, letting Hiccup get up so he could have breakfast and start getting ready for the wedding.

* * *

Astrid was already up, had eaten, and just finished having a bath. Magnhild and Mrs Jorgenson helped Astrid into her wedding dress, and did the orange leather ties up at the back to make it fit properly. Once she was dressed, it was time to do her hair, taking off her Kransen in readiness for her Bridal Crown. "It's strange that I'll never wear this again," Astrid said handing the band to her mother to be put away. "Gonna take some getting used to."

"Your marriage braid will make up for it," Mrs Jorgenson said as Heather brushed through Astrid's loose hair. "I take it as a chief's wife you'll be having the traditional marriage braid."

"I wasn't actually."

"What?! But you must!"

Astrid sighed, knowing it would be Snotlout's mum that would cause problems regarding the marriage braid. To be honest, she was only there to help with the dress and Astrid didn't really want to listen to Mrs Jorgenson judge her for not going for a braid that wrapped round her head like her mother and Mrs Jorgenson had. There were quite a few married women on the island that didn't go for a traditional marriage braid and Astrid wanted to be one of them.

"She can have it any way she wants," Valka said. "I never put my hair in a traditional marriage braid."

"Well your hair's far too long. It'll be piled up on top of your head so high it might squash you," Mrs Jorgenson said.

"Enough about marriage braids," Astrid said. "That is something I don't want to fully think about until tomorrow morning."

"You'd rather be thinking about the wedding night," Ruffnut said. "This week must have been hard to deal with, not being able to keep Hiccup's bed warm."

"Hiccup kept my bed warm actually."

Mrs Jorgenson tutted her disapproval, making the other five women groan. "It's not appropriate behaviour for a chief's wife to be sharing her bed with men before she is married," she said.

"I wasn't sharing my bed with men, I was sharing my bed with a man. Only one, only Hiccup," Astrid pointed out. "And it was only after he proposed. Once I knew he really did intend to marry me I see nothing wrong with giving him what eventually would be his a little early."

"I just don't know how you allowed it Magnhild. You should have been keeping her pure. You could have got a lot in the Bride Price if she was pure."

"Not that I care about the Bride Price but we did get a lot. More than I bet your lot could ever afford," Magnhild said. "And it had nothing to do with if she was pure or not. Hiccup would have paid all the money in the world to marry Astrid either way."

Mrs Jorgenson just huffed, announced that she was going to wait outside and that they should call her in when she was needed, then left the house. Astrid sighed, then took a deep breath to stop herself from getting angry. She didn't want the day ruined by Mrs Jorgensen getting her wound up.

"Ignore her love," Magnhild said giving her daughter's arm a squeeze. "You've done nothing wrong. No-one but her is judging your decision now are they?"

"Not to my face at least," Astrid said.

"She's hardly perfect anyway," Valka said. "Always throwing herself at Spitelout when we were teenagers."

"So she wasn't as pure on her wedding night as she makes out," Ruffnut said.

"Oh enough that she shouldn't be judging other people's decision on the matter that's for sure."

Astrid smiled, feeling a bit better. She still felt nervous about the wedding ceremony. And excited too. In less than half a day she would be Mrs Haddock.

Valka brought out the Bridal Crown and Heather stepped aside to allow her to put it on. The crown was made up of orange and blue flowers, with orange and blue ribbon tied to, Valka weaved the ribbons into Astrid's loose hair, finishing it off with a few orange and blue flowers. When it was done, Astrid stood up from where she'd been sitting at the table, ready for Magnhild to hand her the sword she needed for the wedding ceremony. The sword belt was placed round Astrid's waist with the sword at her side, Mrs Jorgensen came back in to give the dress one last look over, and declared Astrid ready.

"Ok, this is it," Astrid said taking a deep breath as she faced the other five women. "No turning back now. Not that I want to anyway."

* * *

Hiccup arrived at the academy, where the wedding was taking place, with Toothless at his side. Eret, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, Snotlout and Vali walked in behind him, while Gobber stood at the front of the seated guests in the middle of the ring, while any villagers that didn't get a seat either standing around the edges or seated in the stands above. There were dragons surrounding the place too, everyone in the village wanted to see their chief get married. "This is it Bud," Hiccup said when he reached the front, the other five men taking their seats near the front. "It's finally happening. Wow, there's so many people here."

"The wedding of the chief is a big event," Gobber said. "You'll be fine. Toothless has the wedding rings and here to keep the dragons under control, Astrid is on her way. Nothing can go wrong."

"Don't tempt fate by saying that."

Valka came rushing in and Hiccup feared something bad had happened, until he noticed the huge smile on his mother's face. "Astrid's ready," she said. "Oh Hiccup she looks so beautiful."

"She always looks beautiful," Hiccup said as he noticed Magnhild, Ruffnut, Mrs Jorgensen and Heather also come rushing in and taking their seats. Valka gave Hiccup a quick hug before she took her seat too. And that was when Hiccup saw her, coming in beside Stormfly with the baby dragons behind them. Astrid smiled when she saw Hiccup standing at the front, eye's wide at the sight of her. This was it, the wedding ceremony had begun.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: The Wedding Ceremony chapter is here! Still had a little trouble with vows so sort of skimmed over the ring exchange vow party just so I could get this out without it being another four months. Not many chapters left to go. Just got some more celebration and wedding night stuff and then the morning after stuff.**

 **So enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

When Astrid reached the end of the aisle Hiccup took her hand and smiled the biggest smile she'd seen on him in months. She couldn't help but smile back and she just wanted to kiss him forever. "You look amazing," Hiccup said.

"So do you," Astrid said.

A cough from Gobber brought their attention away from each other and onto him. "Shall I start?" he asked.

"Go ahead," Hiccup said.

Gobber took a deep breath, then began. "We are gathered here today to witness the unity of our chief Hiccup Haddock the Third and the Fearless Astrid Hofferson," he said. "First, I must ask if anyone has any lawful reason that these two cannot be married please speak now."

There was complete silence around the arena. Hiccup and Astrid let out a breath and held each other's hands a little tighter. "Just as I thought," Gobber said. "Well then, onto the vows."

Gobber turned the page in the book he was holding, ready to read the vows written there. "Do you, Hiccup Haddock the Third take Astrid Hofferson, to be your partner in the adventure that lies ahead? Do you promise to walk by her side to the ends of the earth?" he said, giving only small glances at the book. "To love, encourage, and support her in her every endeavour? Do you commit to opening yourself up completely to her and share with her your entire being? To share her laughter as well as tears? Do you take her as your wife for now until the end of time?"

Hiccup caught Astrid's eye and they both smiled. "I do," Hiccup said, not taking his eyes off his bride.

"Do you, Astrid Hofferson take Hiccup Haddock the Third, to be your partner in the adventure that lies ahead?" Gobber continued. "Do you promise to walk by his side to the ends of the earth? To love, encourage, and support him in his every endeavour? Do you commit to opening yourself up completely to him and share with him your entire being? To share his laughter as well as tears? Do you take him as your husband for now until the end of time?"

"I do," Astrid said, not taking her eyes off Hiccup.

"We will now exchange rings. Toothless, bring them forward."

Toothless came forward, with a big smile and his tongue hanging out in excitement. Hiccup untied the rings that were attached to a large ribbon round the dragon's neck, doing his best to avoid getting any dragon spit on the rings. He then handed the rings to Gobber, who placed them side by side on the open book. Hiccup and Astrid turned to each other, Hiccup holding Astrid's left hand in his right, and Hiccup picked up one of the rings. He placed it on Astrid's ring finger, repeating his vows as he did. Then it was Astrid's turn to do the same for Hiccup.

Once the rings were on, the newlyweds stayed staring into each other's eyes, their hands holding on tightly to each other as they smiled at each other. "Well, I'm happy to pronounce you Husband and Wife," Gobber said, wiping away a few tears. "You may kiss the bride."

The whole arena cheered as Hiccup and Astrid kissed, wrapping their arms round each other to draw each other closer. The crowd was still cheering when they finally pulled away. "We did it," Hiccup said, still holding his bride close. "We're finally married."

"Just got the celebration to get through and then you're all mine," Astrid replied.

"Can't wait." Hiccup then kissed Astrid again, staying that way until the cheering finally died down and celebrations could begin.

* * *

The Great Hall was filled with music and laughter as the whole village gathered to sing, dance, drink, and eat the night away. Hiccup and Astrid were at the head table, sitting in matching thrones, sharing their food as they watched the dancing. Gobber was singing the loudest from wherever he was; the newly-weds had lost sight of him long ago. Fishlegs and Heather were dancing together, with Mala and Throk, and Valka and Eret also dancing together nearby. Snotlout, the twins, and Dagur were sitting at a nearby table, barely taking any notice of how much they were drinking as they talked. "That could have been me," Snotlout said after taking a big mouthful of ale.

"You are you talking about, Hiccup, Fishlegs or Throk?" Tuffnut said. "Because you've chased after all of their women."

"All of them. I could have been any one of them."

"I could have been dancing with Eret right now," Ruffnut said. "But I'm not. I've settled for you."

"Wow, I can't believe you were Snotlout's fourth choice," Dagur said. "That must hurt."

"Not too much. He wasn't exactly high up in my list of choices either."

"Wait Fishleg's was a higher choice than me?!" Snotlout exclaimed.

"No. You and Fishlegs were on equal level. Just there were a lot of people higher than the two of you. For a long time at least."

"So if Fishlegs and Snotlout were equal, why did you choose Snotlout?" Tuffnut asked.

Ruffnut just shrugged. "No idea," she said. "Just felt right that it should be Snotlout."

"Maybe you knew Fishleg's belonged with Heather," Dagur said. "They do make a good couple." The others agreed as they watched Fishlegs and Heather dance, laughing as they went round the floor. Dagur, Snotlout and the twins sighed and went back to drinking, deciding another topic of conversation was in order.

* * *

An hour or so later and Astrid had managed to drag Hiccup to the dancefloor. The musicians had started playing a slower song, allowing the newly-weds to wrap their arms round each other as they danced. "Well Mrs Haddock, can this day get any more perfect?" Hiccup asked pushing a strand of Astrid's hair off her face.

"Wait until we're alone tonight and I think we can make it even more perfect," Astrid replied, her hand trailing down his body.

"I look forward to it." Hiccup took Astrid's hand as it reached the waistband of his trousers. "But you should keep your hands to yourself until then," he said, with a smirk.

"Make me," Astrid breathed in her new husband's ear. Hiccup tugged gently on Astrid's hair to make her look at him, and kissed her. Astrid moaned into his mouth and squeezed the hand still holding hers. "Ok, I'll do as you say my husband," Astrid whispered when they came up for air, a flirtatious smile on her face.

"I could get used to you calling me that," Hiccup said.

"You'd better because I'll be calling you that for the rest of my life."

"And I get to call you my wife for the rest of mine. Oh gods, I feel like I'm gonna wake up from the most amazing dream any minute now."

"I can assure you, you're not dreaming. I can even give you a little punch just to make sure if you want."

"Maybe later. If this is a dream I'd rather not wake up." Hiccup then kissed Astrid again, wanting the moment to last forever.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: And so here it is, the wedding night chapter. It almost became very smutty, but then I remembered I have no confidence writing smut. A tiny bit on the long side compared to other chapters though. Just got the morning after chapter to go, which I'm hoping I can make just the one.**

 **So enjoy and don't forget to review.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

It was starting to get late but the celebrations was still in full swing, with nearly all the villagers clearly a bit tipsy as they continued dancing, singing, eating, and drinking. It wouldn't be long until the newlyweds could announce they were heading home for their wedding night, and leave the villagers partying until morning. And even though the time to leave was getting closer, Hiccup decided to slip out of the Great Hall for some air. Outside he found Toothless and Stormfly cuddling up to each other while the baby dragons ran around, and climbed over them. "Hey bud," Hiccup said, giving the Night Fury a scratch under the chin. He then gave Stormfly a scratch and Dragon Hiccup flew into his arms for some attention. "Some party in there," Hiccup continued. "Glad to see the villagers having such a good time."

"Berk sure knows how to throw a party," Snotlout said as he came out of the Great Hall. "What you doing out here anyway?"

"Needed some air. What about you?"

"Saw you leave. Wanted to know if you were ok."

"I'm more than ok. Today's been as close to perfect as it could be." Hiccup looked up at the statue of his father, knowing it really would have been perfect if he'd been there.

"We all miss him," Snotlout said noticing what Hiccup was looking at. "He'd be so proud of you for everything you've done as chief so far."

"Just wish he was here to ask for advice from time to time," Hiccup said going back to giving Dragon Hiccup more attention. "Thor knows I'm gonna need it when fatherhood comes."

"Right, that's the next step for you. Becoming a dad."

"Not for a while yet hopefully. Want my wife all to myself for a few months at least."

"Want her all to myself for longer than a few months at least if I was marrying her."

Hiccup smiled, too happy with that fact he was the one that married Astrid to be mad at Snotlout's comment. And then he remembered earlier in the week. "Speaking of fatherhood," he said. "Any news about Ruffnut?"

"Not yet," Snotlout replied. "But Gothi wants to see her some time tomorrow. We should know for sure then."

"Right. You'll let me know what the outcome is right?"

"If I can. No doubt you and Astrid will be very, very busy tomorrow."

Before Hiccup could reply the door to the Great Hall opened and Astrid walked out. "There you are my husband," she said walking over to Hiccup and kissing him deeply. "Been looking everywhere for you."

"Ok, if you're gonna be all slushy I'm gonna go back inside," Snotlout said before he did go inside. Dragon Hiccup also seemed not to want to be in the middle of the newlyweds' make out session and flew out of Hiccup's arms, going back to the safety of his parents.

"What you doing out here?" Astrid asked.

"Just needed some air. Think you'll be ready to head home soon?" Hiccup replied.

"I've been ready to go home for a long time."

"Well then, we'd better get inside and make the announcement that we're leaving the party. This will be fun."

"It sure will be when we're finally alone."

Hiccup couldn't help but smile as Astrid giggled, took his hand, and led him back inside the Great Hall so they could announce they were heading home for their wedding night. Finally.

* * *

The announcement that the newlyweds were heading home was met with cheers, and a few drunken, dirty jokes and comments, which the couple decided to ignore. They were led by torches carried by some of the villagers back to the Haddock house, where Hiccup allowed Astrid to enter first. When the door closed behind them they heard the villagers head back to the Great Hall to continue celebrating. "Welcome home," Hiccup said, walking up behind Astrid, who was busy admiring the main room. He placed his hands on her sides and rest of head on her shoulders. "You like it?" he asked.

"It's wonderful Hiccup!" Astrid replied. "You clearly put a lot of work into this place."

"I wanted to make it the perfect home for us. For the family we'll have one day."

"You need to give me a guided tour."

"Of course Milady." Hiccup look Astrid's hand and led her towards the table, which he'd made big enough to sit six. "This is our new table. Big enough to deal with the needs of a growing family," he said before leading her to the small kitchen area at the back of the room. "And this is our new kitchen area. Also big enough for a growing family." They passed a door next to the kitchen area. "That door there is mom's room," Hiccup said, then showed Astrid the seating area around the fire. He pulled her down onto the large armchair, where they were able to sit side by side comfortably, and very, very close. "And this is where I hope we can get to spend many an evening," he said. "Just cuddling on this very seat in front of the fire."

"That sounds like an amazing evening," Astrid said. "And maybe after a bit of cuddling by the fire we can head up to our bedroom for a bit of fun under the furs. Like right now. I wanna see our bedroom."

"As you wish Milady." Hiccup got up, pulling Astrid up with him. He then picked her up and carried her up the stairs and into their new bedroom. Astrid gasped at the sight of the room, where chests of her things now joined Hiccup's things. "Oh wow, this is amazing!" she said as Hiccup put her down.

"I thought you'd like it," Hiccup said watching as Astrid walked around the room, taking it all in. She walked over to the bed and ran her fingers over the carvings, while Hiccup walked up to her and wrapping one arm round her waist. He used the other hand to push her hair back and started kissing her neck, moving the hand that had pushed her hair back down her body. Astrid let out a moan of pleasure, making Hiccup pull her closer to him. "Do you fancy checking out how strong the bed is?" Hiccup breathed in Astrid's ear. "I got the best carpenter in the village to make it so it should hold up while we pleasure each other. Hard. All night long."

"You're not wasting time are you?" Astrid said as she felt Hiccup's hand move from her waist to the ties on the back of her dress.

"Of course not. I've waited all week for this." Hiccup started untying Astrid's dress and she slipped it off. He then watched as Astrid picked the dress up and folded it over the desk chair to keep it from getting crumpled, then took off her chest bindings and underwear. She threw them aside and turned round to face her new husband, who looked her up and down, desire clear in his eyes and other parts of him.

"Well I'm all ready to do my wifely duty but you seem to be wearing far, far too much," Astrid said slowly walking up to Hiccup with a seductive sway of her hips.

"Oh I can get rid of all this right now for you Milady," Hiccup said undoing his belt as Astrid sat down on the edge of the bed. His tunic soon joined his belt on the floor, but his trousers got caught on his metal leg and in the attempt to get it free Hiccup lost his balanced and ended up flat out on his back on the floor.

Astrid burst out laughing and was laughing so hard she fell back onto the bed. Hiccup put his hands behind his head and smiled up at her. "You're beautiful," he said as Astrid stopped laughing and laid down properly on the bed to smile down at her husband.

"And you're a dork," Astrid said. "And I love you."

"I know. Hey, come here and help me get the rest of these clothes off so you can do your wifely duty."

"I'll rather do my duty first, then help get the rest of your clothes off."

"That works for me too."

Astrid slipped off the bed and walked over to Hiccup. She laid down on top of him and kissed him passionately, both of their hands finding their way into the other's hair and exploring each other's bodies as the week of pent up tension between the two of them was finally let loose.

* * *

Not everyone had gone back to the Great Hall to finish partying. Snotlout and the twins had decided to spy on the newlyweds. Eret, Fishlegs and Heather had tried to stop them, which had resulted in the three of them standing under the Haddock house while Snotlout and the twins hovered just above the bedroom window on their dragons, looking in with small telescopes. "Astrid is gonna kill them if they get caught," Heather said, looking up at the window, hoping they couldn't hear what was happening outside.

"She'll kill all of us," Eret said.

"Well I intend not to be anywhere near here if that happens," Fishlegs said. "I'm going back to the Great Hall. You two coming?"

"We should at least try and talk them out of this. Hopefully we can make a quick getaway before we're spotted if they get caught."

Fishlegs nodded in understanding and walked off, leaving Eret and Heather standing, staring up at the other riders, wondering what they could possibly be seeing. "Aren't you a little curious about what's happening up there?" Heather asked.

"I know what's happening up there," Eret replied. "Three idiots are about to get themselves killed."

"I meant in the bedroom."

Eret blushed and stuttered trying to answer. Heather bit back a laugh. "I'll take that as a yes," she said. "Astrid did tell me about your little crush on her. I bet there's a part of you that wishes you were up there spying on them too."

"No!" Eret exclaimed. "I have the upmost respect for Astrid. I wouldn't dream of spying on her!"

"Not even a little? Would sure help with those fantasies of yours."

"Ok, I'm going back to the Great Hall. You're on your own now." But just as Eret was walking off he heard Snotlout and the twins exclaim as they tried to get a better look, only to fall off their dragons. Eret and Heather looked at each other before they ran as fast as they could towards the Great Hall in the hope that if the newlyweds had heard the commotion and went to investigate, they wouldn't be seen. They didn't exactly care what happened to Snotlout and the twins now. If they didn't want to end up on the wrong side of Astrid's axe they'd just have to make their own escape.

* * *

Half hour later, Astrid and Hiccup were in bed, having got there for a second session of love making, so caught up in each other they were unaware of what had happened just outside their window earlier. Hiccup was stroking Astrid's forehead as she drifted on the edge of sleep, his other hand holding on tight to one of Astrid's over her stomach. "I love you Mrs Haddock," Hiccup whispered, making Astrid smile.

"I know," Astrid said, her eyes still closed.

"I'm so glad we can have nights like this nearly every night if we wanted. And I promise you, I'll try my hardest to come home to you as early as possible every night. I know I have a duty to this village as their chief but I'm not gonna let that get in the way of my duty to you as your husband." Hiccup then kissed Astrid gently on the forehead and she squeezed his hand. It wasn't long before she was completely asleep, and Hiccup settled down to sleep too. He was glad for the extra space the double bed gave them, meaning he could move without fear of falling out of bed, even though he knew he was gonna spend more nights sleeping as close to the women he loved as he had before than not. Maybe sleeping the way they were now, with their hands tightly clasped together after a session of love making. Hiccup couldn't think of anything better.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Ok so this isn't the last chapter. It's been a while since I last updated and this was getting kinda long and still not finished so I thought I'd split the final chapter in 2. Hopefully the next won't take so long to be posted. I've had a hectic few months with work experience, Christmas and other stuff. I've felt like I've been in a consent state of tiredness since November.**

 ** **This chapter has a mention of something I forgot to mention in the last chapter. The removal of Astrid's bridal crown. So this chapter it gets removed.****

 **Anyway, so far I've only seen 3 episodes of season 6 of Race to the Edge, but I've read the episode summaries, and seen pictures and it looks like an amazing season. Can't wait to watch the rest. Hopefully I'll get a chance to post something soon after I've finally finished watching the season. Can't believe it's the last. At least we have a graphic novel sometime this year and the third movie and hopefully another short to look forward to.**

 ** **Anyway, enjoy this and don't forget to review.****

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

Astrid was the first to wake up the next morning, a little disorientated about where she was until she noticed the wedding ring on her finger. She smiled, remembering the day and night before, and turned over to face her husband. Hiccup was lying on his back, the furs only covering everything below his waist, his left hand resting on his stomach. Astrid started running her finger down Hiccup's chest, making him groan in his sleep. She bit her lip, thinking of the night before again and how she wanted more. "Hiccup wake up," she breathed in his ear. "I've got something for you."

Hiccup groaned again and rolled onto his side, facing Astrid. He opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Astrid. "Morning Milady," he said.

"Good morning my husband," Astrid said with a flirtatious smile.

"You said you had something for me."

"I do. You're looking at it. I'm all yours to do as you please with."

"Aren't you a little sore after last night?"

"I can handle a bit of soreness. Especially when the reason for it feels so good."

Hiccup smiled, and pushed Astrid onto her back as he rolled on top of her. He started kissing her neck, his hands moving down her body. "You are so beautiful," Hiccup said between kisses. "I still can't believe you're my wife."

"Stop talking and start kissing me where I know you want to be," Astrid said.

"Gods you can read me like a book."

"I like to think we're on the same wave length when it comes to this. Now get down there."

Hiccup smiled, and started kissing down Astrid's body, making her groan in pleasure. This was definitely the best way to wake up in the morning.

* * *

Valka came back in from feeding the dragons to hear the sounds of the newlyweds love making, and made a mental note to get her room a bit more sound proofing. She decided to start making breakfast before she told her son and daughter-in-law that they should get up, as they needed to get ready for the exchange of the morning gift. When breakfast was almost done, it went quiet upstairs, and Valka decided it might be safe to go and knock on the bedroom door. As she walked up the stairs, she listened out for any signs the newlyweds had started up again, and knocked on the door loud enough for them to know she was right outside their door. "Come in!" Hiccup's voice called out from the other side. Valka opened the door to see the newlyweds sitting up in bed, Hiccup finishing untangling Astrid's hair from her bridal crown, which was looking a little squashed.

"Morning," Valka said. "I just wanted you to know breakfast is almost ready."

"Thanks mom," Hiccup said. "We'll be down in a minute. We kind of forgot to remove this last night."

"I figured that."

"Seems we ended up with more pressing matters to deal with," Astrid said.

Valka smiled, and told the young couple she'd see them downstairs before she left the room. The moment she closed the door she could hear Astrid squealing in surprise, then giggling. Valka smiled to herself as she walked back downstairs, remembering what it was like to be young and newly married to someone you loved. It made her miss Stoick but she pushed the sadness down, not wanting Hiccup to see her like that on the day after his wedding. Today was a happy day for him, and she wanted it to be kept that way.

* * *

Astrid was first to come down, a few minutes after Valka had returned downstairs. "I thought you'd be a bit longer than that after what I heard when I left," Valka said with a smile.

"I told him he had to wait for tonight if he wanted anymore," Astrid said sitting down. She'd quickly changed into a pair of leggings and one of Hiccup's tunics so she looked somewhat presentable going down for breakfast, deciding to properly get changed once she'd had a bath. Hopefully she might be able to share a bath with her new husband. She liked the thought of that.

Hiccup came downstairs, in a pair of trousers and a tunic. He said a quick hello to his mum before kissing his wife gently as he sat down. "Are you gonna steal my shirts every morning?" he asked, pushing a strand of Astrid's hair off her face.

"Yes," Astrid answered. "What are you gonna do about it?"

Hiccup gave his wife a flirtatious smile and leaned forward. "I have a few ideas," he whispered in Astrid's ear, before kissing behind it.

A cough brought Hiccup out of his flirtatious thoughts, and he remembered his mum was in the room. "Breakfast?" Valka asked, getting up to dish up some food for the newlyweds.

"Thanks mum," Hiccup said as he sat up, a little embarrassed. Astrid bit back a giggle, and gave him a flirtatious little poke in the thigh.

"It's good to see you so happy," Valka said putting two bowls down in front of the newlyweds. "It's the happiest I've seen you in months."

"It's the happiest I've been in months," Hiccup said, looking over at Astrid. "This amazing, beautiful woman is finally my wife. I get to wake up next to her and come home to her every night. From now on, everything's gonna be just perfect."

Astrid smiled, and kissed Hiccup gently before starting to eat her breakfast. Hiccup started eating too, but he couldn't take his eyes off Astrid, just enjoying the sight of her, knowing this would be their mornings for the rest of their lives.

* * *

After breakfast, Hiccup and Astrid got ready for the morning gift ceremony at the Great Hall. Hiccup was first to finish getting ready as he needed to be at the Great Hall first, giving Astrid a quick kiss before he left. He needed to get to the forge to pick up the morning gift before he headed for the ceremony, having left it there to make sure Astrid didn't try and sneak a peek at it. Gobber was already in the forge, giving the place a bit of a tidy up while he had a bit of time. "Morning Chief," Gobber said when he saw Hiccup walk in. "How was last night?"

"I'm gonna get questions like that all day aren't I?" Hiccup replied, knowing exactly what the older Viking's question meant.

"Oh yeah. And when you come back from your honey month. But it'll soon die down."

"I hope so. Anyway I'm just here to pick up the morning gift. The ceremony should be starting soon."

"Better get myself over there then. Can't wait to see what she thinks of this gift."

"Yeah. I hope she likes it."

"Like it! I'm sure she'll love it!" And with that Gobber left the forge and headed for the Great Hall. Hiccup went into his small back room, where the morning gift sat wrapped in cloth. He took a deep breath before picking it up. This was it, the last thing he needed to do. The one thing he was most worried about. He knew deep down Astrid would love it, and her opinion was all that mattered, but that had never stopped him worrying, just a little bit.

* * *

Astrid walked up the steps to the Great Hall, with Stormfly and the baby dragons at her side. She couldn't believe how nervous she was, wondering what Hiccup had made her for the morning gift. It wasn't like she was gonna hate it. Hiccup always gave amazing gifts, this wasn't gonna be any different. At the top of the steps Astrid took a deep breath, and got ready to open the doors. "This is it girl," Astrid said. "Time to see what that husband of mine made me. Shame you can't come in with me, but I'm sure you'll see it soon enough." Stormfly gave Astrid an encouraging nudge, before going back to keeping the babies in line, and Astrid opened the doors.

Everyone in the village was there, and they stepped aside to clear a path for her to walk to the small stage where Hiccup was waiting for her. As she walked up the line, she heard a few people talking quietly about her choice of outfit and hair. While a lot of wives went for long dresses or skirts, Astrid had decided to wear the same as before she was married, only without her spiked skirt. She'd braided her hair tight to her head on either side, before the braids met at the top of her neck and came into one braid down her back. Not exactly traditional but she didn't care. She wasn't gonna stop being herself just because she had a wedding ring on her finger. She may be a Haddock now, but she was still a warrior at heart, and always will be, and wanted to look in the mirror and still see herself. The only other person who's option mattered was her husband's, and by the huge smile on his face when he saw her, she knew he approved. "What do you think?" Astrid asked when she reached the stage.

"Amazing as always," Hiccup replied. "Glad you got rid of that spiked skirt. Getting close to you is gonna be much more comfortable with just the fur."

"That's exactly why I decided to go with just the fur." Astrid moved closer to her new husband, wrapped her arms round his neck, and pulled him closer to kiss him deeply. There were a few cheers from the gathered crowd, reminding the newlyweds they had an audience, and exactly why they were there.

"We should get this over with," Hiccup whispered. "Then I can get you alone."

"You just can't wait for that can you?" Astrid whispered back.

"Of course. I wanna spend as much time with you as I can while I've got all this time off. Hopefully it'll make up for the times we couldn't spend together in the last few months."

"Oh you've more than made up for that."

"Are you two gonna stand here flirting all day or are we gonna get on with this morning gift exchange?" Gobber asked, walking onto the stage.

"Right, of course," Hiccup said, reluctantly moving away from his new wife. He picked up the wrapped axe from a nearby table, and unwrapped it as he turned back to Astrid. "Now I know this doesn't look like something worthy of everything you've given me, but I guessed you'd like something that was more practical than expensive," he said. "But I want you to know that there isn't enough money in the world that could ever match what you mean to me."

Astrid smiled, then gasped when she saw the axe in her husband's hands. It was the most beautiful axe she'd ever seen. And she'd seen a lot of beautiful axes in her life. A lot of them made by Hiccup. She took the axe from Hiccup's hands, turning it round in her hands as she admired it. "Hiccup this is amazing!" she exclaimed. "I love it! Thank you!" Astrid then pulled Hiccup into a deep kiss, and the watching crowd cheered. "I can't wait to test it out," Astrid whispered as the newlyweds pulled back and rested their foreheads together. "Maybe I'll test it out on anyone who makes any snide comments about it or us."

"Maybe it's best not to test it out on our villagers," Hiccup whispered back.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll test it on some trees and pretend it's anyone who makes snide comments."

Hiccup smiled and kissed Astrid gently. He honestly didn't think he could be happier. And he hoped it would stay that way for the rest of his life.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: And so after god knows how many months it is finally here! The final chapter! Sorry it took so long, things became very, very hectic. And writers block too. Kind of wanted to get this out at least a few days after the HHTYD3 trailer came out but obviously that didn't happen. Trailer is awesome though. Can not wait until the film is finally released.**

 **Anyway, the last scene is making me wonder if I should up the rating for this story. I feel like it might be a bit too boarder line T/M. Everyone's opinions on whether I should up the rating or not would be welcome in helping me decide. Because as a teenager I'd have loved reading stuff like this last scene, if not full M rated stuff but I know some might not be comfortable with it being rated T. So please let me know what you think.**

 **Don't forget to review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

A few hours after the morning gift ceremony, and the newlyweds were getting ready to leave for their honey-month. Stormfly was going to stay on Berk with the baby dragons, leaving the two of them to fly on Toothless. Hopefully the dragons on Berk wouldn't accidently burn the whole place down without their Alpha to keep them under control for a month. "I think that's everything," Astrid said as they finished loading all they needed onto the Night Fury's back.

"Then we'll be ready to leave as soon as Snotlout gets here and I can check he's got the to-do list for the month," Hiccup said walking up behind Astrid and wrapping his arms round her waist.

"Where is he anyway? He and Ruffnut left pretty sharpest after the morning gift ceremony."

"Snotlout said last night Gothi wanted to see them about the pregnancy scare today so it's likely they're there. Another reason I wanna stick around and wait for them. I wanna know the result."

"And find out if you'll be doing a wedding ceremony for the two of them when we get back?"

"Exactly." Hiccup pulled Astrid closer, and started kissing her neck. Toothless rolled his eyes and snorted, before wondering off to where Stormfly and the Night Nadders were.

"Oh look at you two," Gobber said as he joined the newlyweds. "To be young and in love. All set to go?"

"Yeah. Or we will be when Snotlout gets here," Hiccup said, disappointed out the interruption.

"Well he shouldn't be too long. I just saw him and Ruffnut leaving Gothi's hut on my way here."

"Great. The sooner I can get to talk to him, the sooner we can go."

As if on cue Snotlout and Ruffnut arrived, hand in hand, and smiling. "We have some good news," Snotlout said.

"Well good given the situation," Ruffnut added.

"Does that mean?" Astrid asked.

"Yep! Turns out I'm not pregnant after all!"

"That's great!"

"I know!"

"That's a relief," Hiccup said. "Last thing I want when I get back is to have to oversee a wedding ceremony for you two."

"Who says you won't have to anyway?" Snotlout asked.

"Oh gods you didn't, did you?"

"No. Too soon for that."

"Yeah, give us a year or two before thinking about wedding ceremonies for us," Ruffnut added. "And we're gonna try and be more careful. Don't want another baby scare any time soon."

"Or ever," Astrid said. "Anyway, we really should get going if we're to get to the Defenders of the Wing Island before sundown."

"Have you got everything you need for the month?" Hiccup asked.

"Yep. All safe and sound," Snotlout replied. "And if I need any help, I can ask Gobber or your mum."

"Good. Try not to destroy Berk while we're gone."

"I promise you it will be intact when you come back."

Satisfied that Snotlout had everything under control, if only a tiny bit, Hiccup and Astrid said their goodbyes to Gobber, Valka, Eret and the rest of the Dragon Riders, as well as the other villagers and guests at the wedding, before climbing onto Toothless's back. all of Berk were watching as Toothless flew up into the air, taking the newlyweds off to start their honey-month.

* * *

The newlyweds arrived at the Defenders of the Wing island and the secluded hut Mala had said they could use for a few days, just as the sun was setting. Astrid was first to climb off Toothless, and looked out at the sunset. "I love it when the sun sets," Astrid said. "Reminds me of so many happy memories."

"Sunsets always remind me of kissing you," Hiccup said as he climbed off Toothless.

"Kind of the same thing."

Hiccup walked up to his wife and wrapped his arms round her waist. "So do you want to stand out here and watch the sunset or do you want to go inside and get settled for the night?" he asked.

"Oh I don't know," Astrid said. "Both sound like great ideas."

"Wonder if I can help you make up your mind." Hiccup kissed Astrid neck, pulling her closer to him. Astrid moaned in pleasure and allowed Hiccup to pick her up. She wrapped her arms round his neck, and let him carry her inside the hut, with Toothless close behind.

"I've got a surprise for you," Astrid said as Toothless used his tail to close the door.

"Oh really?" Hiccup replied as he put Astrid down.

"Yep. You'll see it later." Astrid walked over to where Toothless had decided to settle down in the far corner, getting some of the bags they'd brought with them. Hiccup went to help, giving his dragon a scratch under the chin when he got there.

"So do I get a clue about this surprise?" Hiccup asked as he got to unloading the bags.

"I guess I could give you one small clue," Astrid replied. "But it'll cost you."

"Name your price Milady."

"Come here and kiss me."

Hiccup did as he was told. "So, my clue?" he asked.

"It's something that will benefit both of us," Astrid said.

"Now that's something I'm looking forward to. Fancy eating first?"

"Sounds good."

Once the bags were unloaded, Hiccup gave Toothless some of the fish that Mala had said would be waiting for the newlyweds so they had something to eat when they arrived, making sure the dragon was well fed after the long journey. While Hiccup and Astrid ate the food they'd brought with them, Toothless went to sleep in the corner. "So do I get another clue about my surprise?" Hiccup asked leaning forward in his chair and resting an arm on the table between them.

"Nope," Astrid replied also leaning forward. "You'll see it soon enough."

"What if I kiss you again?"

"Still no. I'm gonna get it all ready as soon as we've finished eating, so just be patient a little bit longer." Astrid kissed Hiccup gently, and continued eating, already excited about what Hiccup's reaction would be when he saw his surprise.

* * *

Half an hour later and Hiccup was leaning against a still sleeping Toothless, reading a book while he waited for Astrid to be ready. She'd disappeared into the bedroom a little while after they'd finished eating, taking one of the bags with her. Hiccup was finding it hard to concentrate on his book though, his thoughts on Astrid and what she might have waiting for him. "Oh Hiccup! You can come in now!" Astrid called from the bedroom.

"Well this is it bud," Hiccup said as he closed his book and got up. Toothless just huffed in his sleep so Hiccup gave him a pat on his nose before walking over to the bedroom. When he opened the door he gasped at the sight before him. Astrid was leaning against the wall, her hair down and falling around her shoulders, wearing a low cut, white night dress that barely covered the top of her thighs. "Oh gods you are divine," Hiccup said taking a few steps into the room and closing the door behind him, not taking his eyes off his wife as he did so.

"I thought you'd like it," Astrid said, a big smile on her face as she watched Hiccup come closer. "I made it out of what remained of the fabric from my wedding dress."

Hiccup smirked. "Didn't have much left did you?" he said, taking off his belt and tossing it aside.

"Nope." Astrid pushed herself off the wall, just as Hiccup reached her. Hiccup put his arm round her waist and pulled her closer. "So what do you want me to do to you?" he whispered before kissing behind Astrid's ear.

"Anything you want to do to me," Astrid breathed. "Tonight I'm at your mercy. I belong to you for your pleasure."

Hiccup pulled back, taking Astrid's chin gently in his hands so she'd look him in the eye. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Completely," Astrid replied. "You've given yourself over to my complete control more times than I can count. Tonight I want to be under your control. Whatever you want to do, I'm willing."

"Ok. You'll tell me if I do anything you're not comfortable with so I can stop, won't you?"

"Of course."

Hiccup smiled and pressed Astrid against the wall, kissing her passionately. He started kissing down her neck, moving one strap of Astrid's night dress off her shoulder and kissing the exposed skin as he went.

Astrid moaned in pleasure, and allowed Hiccup to pin her against the wall with a hand on her shoulder and a knee between her legs, as he pulled back a little to undo his trousers. He wasn't putting too much weight against her, not that he'd be able to keep her there with his full strength if she didn't want to be pinned against the wall, so she pretended to struggle so he'd put a bit more weight into keeping her still.

Hiccup looked up at her, smiling when he saw the smirk on her face. "Stay still until I tell you to," he said, removing his knee from between her. He pressed himself against her again, his hands round her waist as he kissed her passionately again, ready to make sure she enjoyed the night as much as he knew he would.


End file.
